Meryton Matchmakers Book 3 Lydia Wins Wickham
by Kristi Rose
Summary: Book 3 in the Meryton Matchmakers Series. Wickham has come to Meryton with intention no one is certain about. Except for Lydia, she's figured him out early on. There will be a bachelor auction, lots of sister fighting, and some awkwardness between Darcy and Lizzy. He did, after all, propose without even asking her on a date. Awkward.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Who asks a woman to marry them before they even have a date?

Dumb- dumbs like him. That's who.

He'd just gotten carried away. That fact was irrefutable. But Elizabeth Bennet had that affect on him.

William Darcy stood bleakly atop Mt. Rainer. He wasn't afraid of tumbling off the mountainside, the results of one misstep on the narrow ledge. He wasn't even overcome with exhilaration from his strenuous climb and achievement. Instead, he felt nothing.

That wasn't entirely true. Inside, a low whooshing sound pulse through him. Much like that of sounds heard inside a large shell, sounds of the ocean's waves breaking over and over. This angst was not what he expected to be feeling. No.

He called the vast emptiness inside him mortification. Henry, his cousin, called it heartbreak.

All his life he'd tried to do right. Treat people well, make purposeful, well thought out decisions, and moved forward with light footstep, knowing that his actions affected other. His personal actions affected his sister, Georgiana. He business actions affected people he didn't know but where dependent on him.

This mindfulness of others was a great weight upon him that he took seriously.

The one time he gave into impulse and emotion, such as it was, was to propose to Elizabeth Bennet. He couldn't bear to leave Meryton and not see her again. To bask in the warmth of her fine eyes and feel the life in her quick and happy laugh.

His first hint should have been that neither her warm gaze from such pretty eyes or easy laughter was ever for him. No, he'd been a bystander to those pleasant gifts, yet he'd often been the recipient of her angry stare and thin pressed lips. Why ever had he thought she'd want to spend a lifetime with him when she couldn't stand to spend a full day?

Darcy sat on a large boulder and drank from his Camelback. He knew why.

It had been when they'd gone into the city and for a small blip in time she'd not turn scorn to him, but had been…well…something else. Something more enchanting then she already was.

Then he'd seen her having lunch with Wickham. At first he hadn't been concerned because Elizabeth was a great judge of character. It was her business after all to know the falsities people spun. But she didn't seem to see the dark blight of Wickham's soul. She laughed and touched his arm and Darcy had to get away from it all. Needed time to regroup and strategize. From those quiet moments had come the idea to propose.

Hm. Perhaps he should have waited longer before acting on idea, but his gut rarely led him astray and his gut told him that Elizabeth Bennet was perfect for him.

Only, Darcy had underestimated the depth to which she despised him. That much was clear when she turned him down. Enter gapping hole where heart used to be.

He picked up a pebble and tossed it over the edge. It soared off, free for a brief moment before beginning its free fall. That's where he was, in the free-fall stage. Once he hit bottom he would pick himself up and move on. He'd given into the silly notion of perfect partner and had his own beliefs thrown back at him. All by a woman who he'd kissed exactly once, had never dated, and knew very little about. Come on, who asked a girl to marry them before they'd even gone on a date? What year was this? But he'd looked into her eyes and knew to his very being that one date would never be enough with her.

He should have tried asking her out, gone about getting to know her better. Letting her get to know him, too.

Darcy huffed. He knew enough. He knew she was a fighter, loyal, and brave. She had a clever business mind and could admit defeat and ask for help. She was courageous where he was not. She knew nothing about him. True to his character he'd held as much from her, from all of them, as he always did.

And now he didn't know how to fix it or if it could be fixed. Affairs of the heart were over his head.

The satellite phone in his jacket pocket rang, startling him from his self-loathing.

It had better be an emergency for someone to call his Sat Phone when he had explicitly stated he did not want to be interrupted.

"This better be good," he barked into the phone.

The laughter from the other end was as familiar to him as his own. He'd grown up hearing that laugh.

"Seriously, Anne. I hope you know that I'm trying to be out of the office."

"And since I don't work for you any longer you can assume that this is a personal call instead." She didn't even sound put off by his abrupt manners. Likely she was immune to it.

"Is everyone all right?" He slid from the rock and stood, mentally evaluating the quickest way off the mountain face.

"Yes, everyone is fine––"

He slumped against the rock. "That's a relief."

"If you are asking about your immediately family, that is."

He stood tall again then lifted up his backpack. Taking from the pocket a protein bar, he stuffed it in his front pocket keeping the phone in place using his shoulder. After which, he swung the pack onto his back and headed for the trail down. Maybe the pit inside him had been a warning of something bad- worse than acknowledging he might live an empty life without knowing love.

"Explain, please."

"Guess who dropped in on Meryton Matchmakers?" Anne's voice lowered.

"You're mother? Is she there now?" His aunt, Lady Catherine de Bourgh had washed her hands of the small matchmaking company. It was unlike her to circle back around.

"Not my mother."

Darcy snorted with frustration. "If not your mother than who?"

"George Wickham. You remember him don't you?" Anne was nearly whispering now and he pressed the phone closer to his ear.

Afraid the wind might have played a trick on his hearing he said, "Come again? Did you say George was there?"

"Yes." This time she came in loud and clear.

Darcy paused and cupped his hand over the other ear. "What could he possible want with Meryton?" In his mind he ran through the options, none of them good.

"He says he wants to meet a nice woman. Date people who want to know the real him and not the famous him."

Darcy mumbled a curse. Any fame Wickham had was all due to the opportunities Darcy acquired for him. Keeping Wickham in a job was a full time position itself. The soap opera he was currently starring in threatened to fire him at least once a week. Of course, they made their threats to Darcy who would then find something they needed and stave off their demands by providing it. More money for set design or advertising, getting some good press from another of one of the businesses Darcy owned, or hiring a personal assistant to keep Wickham out of their hair had done the trick so far. Yet, Darcy couldn't always be there to make life easier for George––or Geo as he liked to be called–– the man had to step up. If he learned his lines and showed up on time a large majority of his problems would disappear.

"A nice woman, you say?" Wickham didn't do nice woman. Not unless they came with a ton of innocence and hefty trust fund.

"I think he has his eye on Elizabeth, to tell you the truth. He follows her everywhere." Anne sighed into the phone. "He's so annoying to have around."

"Elizabeth is allowing this?" She knew about Wickham and his dirty secret. Darcy had shared it with her. A secret he'd not shared with anyone save Henry, his cousin, and only then because he needed a second person to be his sister's guardian should something happen to him.

"He's here, isn't he? And honestly, Elizabeth hasn't been herself lately but I attribute that to all the chaos with getting these meet-and-greet- events going."

"What do you want me to do, Anne? I'm not involved with the company anymore and Elizabeth is a smart businesswoman. She's not going to buy into anything Wickham has to offer." He really hoped this was true. Wickham could be very persuasive.

"It's not her business I'm worried about," Anne retorted. "She seems vulnerable and he seems ready to pounce on that."

The path before Darcy was nothing but switchbacks, anything could be waiting around the next bend. This was also true in life and just like he had his path Elizabeth had hers.

He sighed heavily. "I'm headed back to the city. Keep your eye on things and let me know if something shifts."

"You aren't coming? Come on, man. This guy is a creep. I know it. You know it. We have to tell Elizabeth and her family." Anne sounded as exasperated as he felt.

"She knows it, Anne."

There was a long pause before Anne responded, "Okay, if she knows then I'll just keep my ear to the ground and see if anything changes."

"Yeah, please do that."

They disconnected the call without so much as a goodbye. No, Darcy didn't like Wickham being there anymore than Anne did. But his hands were tied, were they not?

Just in case, he hurried down the path. He didn't want to be stuck on a mountain should things at Meryton take a negative turn.

 **Author's Note:** Hi! I hope that you all are doing well and having a fabulous new year. It's been a few months since I've been able to post (and work on these stories), but its so exciting to be back.

I've decided to write two novellas and one more large novel.

So, we left off with Mary and Colonel Fitzwilliam getting together and Darcy proposing to Elizabeth out of the blue. Now we are going to have them forced to come together to fight Wickham (who has his own secret- be prepared it might make you like Wickham when its all said and done). This will be the 3rd book (novella length) and the 4th book (novella length) will be Jane and Bingley. Darcy and Elilzabeth will be at odds once again as she struggles to forgive his meddling ways. The series will finish with Darcy and Lizzy's story (Book 5- full length). If everyone likes these then I have a few other short stories planned. Kitty needs her happily ever after, right?

Anyway, thanks for your patience. Life got a little hard there for a while and we are learning to live with our new normal. As always I appreciate all your feedback. I'm open to ideas of what you'd like to see happen and what did/didn't work.

Have a great weekend,

XOXO

Kristi

.net


	2. Chapter 2

She couldn't look Geo in the eye. Try as she might, she couldn't do it. Three days after Darcy had…proposed... Geo shown up at the office saying he was ready to meet some nice ladies. Elizabeth swallowed past the lump in her throat, remembering Darcy's proposal seemed so unreal. That she might have imagined it. She constantly had to refocus on work instead of the riddle of _why_ Darcy asked her to marry him. MARRY! Not date. Not anything in between but marry.

So, back to Geo. Elizabeth sighed and twisted her pen between her fingers. Geo said he was looking to date some 'quality woman'. She wasn't sure how to interpret that so she let it slide. Much like she did his cleverly timed flirts; a tuck of her hair behind her ear here, a nudge from his elbow to a funny joke there. She pretended not to notice, sending the message that he had no affect on her. Though one time, after having spent her lunch break with him and Jayne, when he dropped his arm across her shoulder and whispered something in her ear she had to excuse herself so she could go shiver with disgust in the privacy of the ladies room. It wasn't that he was gross so much as she knew she was being played and that skivvied her out.

He was amiable enough and her sisters liked him. Geo was easy going and friendly–– that is what had drawn her to him initially. But now she knew otherwise and she wanted to him to leave. She wanted to tell her sisters to pay attention to his actions, not his words, but truth was even his actions weren't alarming. Not unless you knew his past and, unfortunately she did and they didn't. Telling them was not her call. It wasn't her place or story. So she sat on her information and ignored the churning ball of anxiety in her stomach.

 _Keep your eyes and ears open_ was her current mantra.

"Elizabeth?" Jane was calling her.

Elizabeth turned her attention to her sister and by the look on Jane's face this wasn't the first time she'd said her name.

"Sorry, just going over things in my head." She smiled at Jane and then Lydia. Thankfully, Mary and Henry were out of town working on the next meet-and-greet event. Mary would have picked up on Elizabeth's distraction right away and that would not have been a good thing. That particular sister could be likened to a dog with a bone when she sniffed out something.

"We were saying that Mr. Wickham is doing his video today and later I'll be showing him some of the potential pairing we're considering for him. That is, if you have that list ready." Jane arched a brow.

No, she most certainly did not have it ready. She had, in fact, stalled each step of the screening process hoping he'd get frustrated and bow out. No such luck. And she couldn't stall much longer.

"Let's stick with the video today. I'll watch it and try to come up with some pairings this evening." She focused on Lydia. "You are great getting people to relax and forget the camera is on. He's going to be harder than most because the camera is his livelihood. I'm afraid he'll play up to it. Try and work your magic and get him to forget it's there." If anyone could do it Lydia could and say what you wanted about their second to youngest sister, she could work magic on the biggest of egomaniacs.

"That kind of sounded like a compliment," Lydia said while staring at her phone, her thumb scrolling across the screen madly.

Elizabeth shrugged in mild frustration. Nothing with Lydia was easy. "It _was_ a compliment."

Lydia glanced up. "Hmm. Well, I'm off. Mr. Geo Wickham is scheduled to land in my chair in ten minutes and I plan on showing him how he can improve his look. Update him a bit." She stood. "I'll let you know when the video is done."

"Please don't tell him he's outdated," Elizabeth called across the room as Lydia headed for the door. She was dismissed by a wave of a hand.

As annoying as Geo was, having a celebrity of any caliber would boost their profile. Though Elizabeth wasn't sure that would be in the best interest of the company. A while back, right before Lady Catherine interfered Elizabeth and Jane had hoped for such boon as a celebrity endorsement. They'd needed to bring in more clients. Now though, she saw that wished had been developed from fear and naiveté. Today, they were known for their discretion and success stories and were building their clientele through those means. A channel that felt more natural and right to Elizabeth. Meryton Matchmakers was being mumbled about in private corners to friends who were looking for love–– a large part of that due to Anne de Bourgh telling her billionaire friends––but Elizabeth didn't mind. It showed Anne believed in the company and she was realistic enough to know that this was how businesses succeeded––with help from others.

So what was she to do about Geo Wickham? If only she knew.

"So, we're done here?" Jayne said and rose from her chair.

"I suppose we are." Elizabeth smiled up at her older sister. Jane did not look like her usually soft self. Her hair was pulled back into a severe bun and her face was devoid of color––lipstick and blush.

This was all Darcy's fault. Taking Chaz Bingley away! Not because he actually had work for him to do but to keep him and Jane apart. Oh! Just thinking about it made her angry.

"Good, I need to get to work," Jane mumbled before hustling out the door. Bill Collins and Anne behind her. Left in the quiet conference room with only her thoughts as company Elizabeth rubbed her forehead, perhaps in an attempt to erase the memories or her thoughts or to ease the blooming headache. She yearned for the days when their lives were far less complicated. Before Darcy and his like descended upon Meryton and changed everything. Though in fairness Elizabeth was grateful for Anne and her sister Mary and Darcy's cousin Henry had fallen madly in love. She couldn't negate that. Whereas other had brought happiness and found love, Elizabeth and Jane seemed to be getting the opposite. Jane had lost her chance at love and Elizabeth––a firm believer in _THE ONE_ was beginning to doubt. Maybe true love wasn't for everyone.

And now she had to contend with Geo Wickham.

Elizabeth pulled from her organizer a letter. Darcy's letter. A personal accounting of the past transgression of William Darcy, himself, and his once friend, George (Geo) Wickham.

She unfolded the thick vellum and ran her thumb across his slanted scrawl.

I am about to share with you an incident very few people are aware of. This regards my sister, Georgiana, and though it is not so much my story to share, as it is hers, I feel I must. George Wickham and I grew up together. His father and mine had been school chums through college, and the elder Mr. Wickham was a trusted confidant in my father's very small circle of friends. I do not know what they talked about, but I was given specific instructions on what my obligation to George would be should both his father and mine were to pass. Unfortunately, this did occur, and I was left with a directive that the elder Mr. Wickham wanted his son to learn to provide for himself first, should he want to see the small inheritance his father had left him. As you can imagine it was awkward explaining this to a person who I believed to be a friend. Though we'd grown apart several years earlier, it was difficult to not recall the times spent together as young boys. George, in possession of a healthy case of entitlement, did not believe or understand why he needed to wait or prove anything. His father's lawyer and I were executors of the will and had to sign off together to release George's funds. My directive was very explicit about how George needed to achieve this. George, however, thought it was all beneath him. He was asked to do such things as retain a job for over a year. He had a reputation for not showing up for auditions or requiring so much pampering on the set that he was becoming persona non grata in the world he thought he so richly deserved. After several unsuccessful interventions, George stooped to a level I had not thought possible. Even for him. He took advantage of my sister. She was but sixteen at the time. He convinced her that he loved her madly, as she too believes in true love, and that he could not wait for her. That all she needed to do was obtain my signature on a form, get my assistant to notarize it, and they could take that form to a different state and marry. That form was my 'permission'. He would have gotten away with it had Tolliver, my assistant, not caught on. He alerted me as soon as they left the building, and I was able to stop them before they could leave the state. It cost me a large sum of money to get George to leave my sister alone, but I'd pay it again for the same results. I am proud to say that Georgiana has matured nicely and is very wise to George's machinations, though the experience has shaped her in a way that's sad for a brother to see. It is my understanding that George has long since blown through the money he received.

What did Geo want with Meryton Matchmakers? She was certain his interest in her was feigned. She had no money and while the business was increasing in revenue, expenses were rising as well. She only wish she knew what he was about while here.

"Elizabeth?" Jane stood at the door. "Are you all right?"

The letter still in her hand Elizabeth readjusted in her chair so she could hide the note under the table. "Yes, why?"

"You're sitting in here alone."

"Simply collecting my thoughts for the day. That's all." Elizabeth tried to smile, an act that seemed hard to do these days as she found little to be pleased about.

"I feel as though you are worried. Are you?"

Elizabeth opened her mouth to speak and searched for what she should say, though she knew what she shouldn't say.

Jane continued. "But don't worry. Everything is working out. The business is doing well. We're seeing an uptick in sign up's every day and now that Geo is a client this can only improve business. He seems like he would be happy to share with the world that Meryton Matchmakers helped him find his true love. Press like that is powerful."

Elizabeth sighed. "Oh, Jane––"

"Elizabeth, stop worrying so much. Enjoy this opportunity. It's going to be brilliant."

Or a total catastrophe. In the pit of Elizabeth's stomach she knew nothing good was going to come from Geo Wickham, he was not Midas. He did, after all, appear to have Sadim's touch instead.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lydia adjusted the video camera making sure all the modes were correct for the lighting Geo Wickham had requested. He said he preferred some shadows and she filed that away in her mental storage cloud, it was information that would likely be useful at some point or another.

Had any of her sisters been around she would have happily pointed out that they––Meryton Matchmakers–– were able to do these high end videos because she––Lydia–– had the foresight to take the photography and videography class in college. Against everyone else's advice she would remind them.

Lydia had two philosophies about life. The first was to walk happily, not softly––that was a stupid idea, and to make laughter. She didn't need to look for silver linings because she didn't dwell under the dark clouds. The second was to not wait for opportunity but to make it.

There was no question about how much she loved and admired her older sisters. They were game changers. Woman in the fight for all women. They believed that a person show not been seen by their gender but by their skill level and Lydia heartily agreed. She simply chose to go about getting her fair share of equality different. She figured she had a good ninety years on this earth, one hundred if she were lucky, and she had already spent twenty of those. She was about to stand around debating the obstacles in front of her and group thinking on how to circumvent them. She already knew what to do.

Having grown up in a house with a hen pecking, emasculating mother, Lydia had enough examples of how NOT to treat people. Men in particular. They were fragile beast, their egos the bubble around them. One could stroke it gently like they did a cat or poke at the bubble like Elizabeth did William Darcy's. Sometimes she even kicked it and she wonders why some things went the way they did.

No, Lydia didn't have time for all that. Not while opportunity was sitting before her with is deep brown hair and reflective shades on. Another hint about the inner person of George Wickham. Shades while inside a darkened room? She added it to the file. Here was her chance to get up the next rung on the ladder. All Lydia had ever dreamt about what a Hollywood lifestyle and she was prepared to work her butt off to get it––while keeping her pants on.

"So, Gee- Oh," She drew out his nickname, adding a lilt to the end. Instantly he smiled. "Do you currently have a stylist?" If he did he should fire her or him. He was sexy as all get out. The epitome of a playboy, a bad boy playboy yet his hair was currently too long with the top being…floppy. Lydia hid a snicker. In his business he couldn't afford to have anything floppy. Not his hair, not his gut, and not his acting. Besides, floppy made him look younger and conflicted about the image he was trying to pull off.

"I'm in between stylist at the moment."

Opportunity didn't just knock on her door, it pounded.

"Well, who ever it was did a fabulous job but I was watching some of the social media sites and looking at what was trending and you could really pull off the bad boy look. You should jump on it before it's too late. I mean, it might already be too late, but we could hook you up right now and get some pictures of you out there today with this new look and everyone will think you're a trendsetter and not a follower."

Geo adjusted on the stool he was sitting on, his hands resting on his thighs. The wheels were turning.

"I happened to get a sneak peak to the upcoming script and it seems my character is going a rouge. Bad boy would work for him." He leveled his reflected glasses gaze to hers, she assumed.

"You want to do that now before we start this?" She gestured to the camera.

"Can we?" He stood and tugged his jeans up on his narrow hips. Jeesh, he was totes adorbs––as her friends would say––but not only because he was divinely handsome but because there was something about the way he talked often so no one could ask him questions or, like just, now sat quietly lost in thought as if she wasn't present. It wasn't terribly flattering that he hadn't felt the need to keep her distracted like he had Elizabeth and Jane but she would get to the bottom of that while making the most of her opportunity. Lydia was going to convince Geo Wickham to introduce her his circle and when he started getting positive press for her handwork on his look she'd take this opportunity the next level. While she was at it she'd get to the bottom of what he was about.

"Follow me. I have a salon set up in the next room." She opened a side door and bright light filled the small space. She gestured for him to precede her. Once in her chair she draped the soft cape over him then began to run her fingers through his hair, getting the feel for his texture and the cut.

"I dry cut, I hope that works for you." She could see through his glasses that his eyes were closed.

"Mm," he said.

"I'm going to take these off." Gently she slid the sunglasses from his face and set them on her counter. She then picked up her scissors and a clean comb and went to stand before him.

"Your beard is the perfect length." Just the right amount of scruffy without looking like mountain man. Mountain man was not a look that would work for him.

"Thanks," he mumbled and opened his eyes.

Blue like shiny lenses of his sunglasses. Like the Caribbean Sea. Eyes of heartbreak and a broken heart.

She ran her hand through his hair a second time, winked at him, and then shifted her focus to perfecting his look, her scissors snipping wildly.

"You look nothing like your sister," he mumbled almost in her ear as she reached across his to tame a lock.

"Which one?" She stepped back and inspected her handiwork. Perfection

"I suppose any of them. I mean, you kinda have the same coloring of Elizabeth but that's about it." He studied her.

"Maybe I'm the mailman's daughter." She smiled and winked again. It could be true. Her mother had threatened to her father enough times.

He shook his head. "No, I was wrong, on closer inspection I can see the similarities in your features, it _you_ that looks nothing like them."

"You said that already." She took off his cape then slowly turned his chair to the mirror.

"I mean your essence––crap that sounds cheesy––" He shook his head. "There's a humming about you, a vibrancy that your sisters don't possess. It sets you a part."

"You're just saying that because I sexed your look up."

He was facing the mirror and sat up straighter, leaning toward his reflection. "Man, I'm impressed. I look…."

"Sexy," she said. "Like trouble. Like a good time. Like a sample won't be enough." Their eyes met in the mirror and something powerful sparked between them.

Nope. She was not going to have this man mess up her opportunity. Unlike her sisters she did not hold fast to one true love. When the time was right to take on a man she would and that time wasn't now.

"Okay, let's go get that interview done." She finished brushing off his neck and then handed him his glasses. "On the table inside the door are some cue cards. Go through those really quick while I set up the camera. These are the questions you are supposed to answer. How you want to do that is your call. Think about showing your personality to the camera."

He followed her into the filming room and she pointed to the stack of several 11x16 cards. She was at the camera when she realized he was standing by the table staring down at the cards.

"How about we do this differently than the other videos. How about you ask me the questions and I'll talk to you. I'm afraid if I do it the way you're saying it will look like I'm acting. I don't want that to happen." He pushed the cards away from him.

Lydia tossed the idea around. "All right."

He slid on his glasses and moved to the stool. When he was next to her she snagged his arm, turning him toward her.

"But no glasses. If we are going to be authentic. Let's go all the way."

His lowered then to his nose, his blue eyes twinkled, and with a slight smile on his lips said, "Okay."

AUTHORS NOTE:  
Hey, sorry for the late posting. Normal chaos in my life. I have 2 little ones who are a walking body of germs :-)

I have yet to really go through this chapter so if some things are off- I'll catch those in the edit stage. Its hard trying to make Lydia and Wickham likable enough to have people interested in readng their story and (hopefully) rooting for them.

Anyway, thanks for reading.

XOXO

Kristi


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Wickham wasn't entirely sure what this intention for coming her was. When he met Elizabeth in New York she was easy enough to talk with and once she figured where she recognized him from, the soap he was on, she didn't seem to give it a second.

Her no-big-deal attitude was refreshing. Generally when he met people they fell in one of two categories. Either they were fans and hung on him, not always an awful experience, or they worked in the industry and heard rumors about his troubles on the sets––of every show or commercial he'd been on––and would snub him. Elizabeth had been a welcomed freshness. It had been a long time since he'd had a genuine conversation with another person that wasn't about what he needed to improve, or why he did the things he did, or any other host of bleak and depressing topics.

Then he'd seen Darcy's face when he'd bumped into Elizabeth. Wickham didn't even know Darcy was in the area much less the same hotel––and with a woman no less. His old pal, more like nemesis, took one look at Wickham; a very long one at Elizabeth and something Wickham had only seen a handful of times flashed across Darcy's face. It wasn't annoyance or indifference. Those were Darcy's default expressions. It had been longing. A need for Elizabeth. The look had been so brief Wickham thought maybe he imagined it, but instinctively he knew he hadn't. Perhaps if it was an expression Darcy used more often then Wickham could see he might have mistaken it. But he hadn't and here he was, in Meryton, trying to get to the bottom what Darcy's intentions were here. George Wickham was a pro at sniffing out opportunity and this one sat before him like and unopened present. Begging to show to the world.

Lydia, the sexy little sister, took his glasses off his nose and set then on the counter behind the camera. She then pulled up a second stood and sat on it, outside of the camera lens range.

She was a hot number. He'd been glad for the reflective glasses so he could check her out with out her knowing. She walked with long strides, her head held high. Her mouth captivated him the most. Full lips that were showcased in a bright pink lipstick, only she'd shaped them to look like a bow. They went well with her large framed white glasses and cascading long dark blonde hair.

Listen to him. Calling her hair cascading. But it really did. Like he'd never seen before and he'd seen some beautiful woman in his line of work. This one, Lydia, was a knockout. She gave off a vibe that said coquettish, fun, and all around heartbreaker. She wasn't flighty, though at first glance might seem it. She was sparkly, almost effervescent.

He mentally rolled his eyes. "Should we get started?"

She nodded and clicked on the camera, after looking through the lens––he assumed checking it–– she gave him thumbs up before sitting on her stool.

"So, Mr. Wickham. Why don't you tell us a little about yourself?" There was huskiness to her voice that drew him in. Not one to look away from the camera Geo found his focus on Lydia instead.

"I like to be called Gee-Oh, George was my father who was an amazing man. I could never fill his shows so it's Geo for me."

Lydia gestured for him to continue while she crossed her legs. Her skirt fell open at the long slit exposing a slender thigh and Geo sat forward, resting his forearms on his own thighs. He licked his lips.

"I, ah…" He needed to focus. What was the question?

"What do you d for a living, Geo?" She gestured again.

Yes! That was the question. "I'm an actor. You may have seen me on a popular daytime drama. I'm also the guy in the a few foreign motorcycle commercials."

"I've seen those. You speak French in them. How many other languages do you know?"

None, only bits and pieces and that was because Darcy had a nanny fluent in several languages and ever few years the focus was learning a new one. Geo could get by in French, Spanish, and Italian though he couldn't read them or write them.

"I can tell a woman she's beautiful in four languages. _Tu es une belle femme, Eres una bella mujer, and sei una bella donna."_

"That's three."

"Well, don't forget English." He winked and then laughed.

"Why did you come to Meryton, Geo?" Lydia adjusted her glasses and stared at him through the large lenses.

To meet you, he thought. Of course he had no idea she would be here.

The real truth was to figure out what Darcy was up to and screw it up royally. To deliver Darcy's just desserts and maybe Geo could get a little something out of it as well. Any chance he could find to stick a knife into Darcy he would take it. He hated how Darcy lorded his money and opportunity over him. How Hollywood knew of their connection and how it never failed to come up at auditions. How many times had he been told he was given a chance _only_ because of his connection to the Darcy family. When he first started out the kindness and understanding he was shown from Darcy's father were amazing. Just enough guidance, no overbearing pushes, and Geo still felt as if he was in charge of his destiny and not a Darcy.

Not any longer. All that had changed when their fathers passed.

He hated how everything came easy for good old William and nothing was easy for naughty old George. Because they always saw him as bad. Well, fine. If that's the role they wanted him to play he would. He was tired of, but he wasn't dumb enough to ignore that it was an act that produced results.

"I came to Meryton because being an actor and dating is difficult." He ducked his head and gave it a slight shook. Following a chuckle he said, "I know, I sound like I'm whining. People have worse problems"––he leaned forward and looked directly at Lydia–– "but with a lifestyle where very little is real and everything is constantly changing I wouldn't mind a…"

"Rock? A constant that would be keeping it real." She blink her large blue eyes are him and all he could do was nod.

When she said it like that, with her honey voice, he realized that having such a calming, steady person in his life would be amazing. What would people say about bad boy Geo Wickham then? He tried to picture it and he couldn't. The chatter in his head always started out negatively and as he cycled through it he remember why he was here. Why he came to Meryton––other than to stick it to Darcy–– because he needed help with his image. He needs to be seen as a guy with somewhat of a heart and depth and not this irresponsible rogue who was having trouble finding and keeping jobs.

He shook off the cloak of Lydia's magnetic appeal and got back to task. Using his best rakish crooked smile he shifted his focus from her to the camera.

 _"_ I'm looking for real woman to date. Woman who know who they are and are confident in their skin. I've had my share of fluffy wanna be actresses and I'm looking for something more substantial, authentic. In full disclosure, I'm not looking to get married. Just date. I don't really see myself as the husband and father type." He winked at the camera. Lydia jumped from the stool and switched off the camera.

"I think we should leave it at that. If interested woman want to know more about you they can read your questionnaire or meet you at the next get together."

"We didn't really say much."

Lydia pulled off her glasses and beamed at him. "Oh, Geo. You said a ton. You said enough. Woman are going to trip over themselves to get to you."

His brows shot up. "Really?"

"Oh, yeah. We ladies love a fixer upper." She laughed, gave him a thumbs up, and then swiveled on her heel and walked out the door. Before she exited she said, "You're all done. You don't have to hang around here anymore."

Geo stared at the empty doorway and wished he knew what had just happened.

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

What do you think so far? What would you like to see? What questions do you have?

Thanks, XOXO

Kristi


	5. Chapter 5

Once he made it down the mountain and into Seattle, Darcy grabbed some of his sister's favorite chocolate then flew home. He'd had plans to be up on the mountain longer and do some more hiking in the Olympics but the unrest within him forced him home.

At his ranch in Montana, Darcy tried to work. There were several contracts to review, property to buy and sell, and his aunt wanted him to get involved with dismantling another one of her small business investment, but he'd lost the taste for that. After attempting that with Meryton Matchmakers he's lost the desire to tear down and rebuild.

He was standing in his office attempting to read another pitch of some sort when his sister, Georgianna, came into the room. She brushed a kiss across his cheek, looked at the paper in his hand, and then moved to sit on the arm of his leather couch.

"How's that going?" She nodded to the paper. It never ceased to amaze him how much she looked like their mother. Fair complexion and caramel colored hair. He long ago stopped telling her that though since it made her sad.

"Great. Great. Just getting stuff done here. Is there something you need?"

She smiled. "Whatever is on your mind you need to address it and take action. It's got you all hung up and standing here for the last few days doing nothing is working."

He furrowed his brow and frowned. "I'm not doing nothing. I'm going through contracts." He waved the paper at her.

Georgianna laughed. "Dear brother, that contract you are so carefully scrutinizing is in fact an order for some undergarments from me."

Darcy flipped through the pages. "Jeez, how much did you get?" How had he missed this? He's been looking at the stupid sheet for the last fifteen minutes and hadn't figured it out. Frustrated, he thrust the pages to his sister.

"Whatever it is, who ever she is, don't just stand here. Do something. Clearly, you are not acting like yourself. If you were you wouldn't have been hung up on an order form. This is not like you, Wills."

He sighed, tucked a hand in his pocket and leaned agains his heavy wood desk. "I'm not sure if I should be doing something. I might be making things worse." He rubbed on hand over his mouth realizing he hadn't shaved today.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" She slid into the couch seat and put her feet on his coffee table. "You know I am not a child anymore. I am nearly done with my masters. I will be hiking Europe in a few months and I have some life experience behind me. Perhaps I can help?"

He shook his head.

"You could give me a try."

Normally he would be this dealt with Wickham and he hated to being his name up. He never wanted to cause her angst.

"I'm not a fragile flower, Wills and one day I will be working for Pemberly International. Don't you think I should start learning a little bit?"

"This has nothing to do with PI."

Georgianna dropped her feet from the table and sat forward. "Oh, now I'm intrigued. Come on. Spill."

He met her gaze, slightly lifting one brow, and sighed.

Georgianna nodded. "So this this about George." She crossed her arms over her chest and looked away for a brief moment before turning her attention back to him. "Whenever we talk about George, which is almost never, I get so embarrassed. I was such a fool. But then, I was also younger and he took advantage of my limited experience, our connections, and my broken heart from missing mom and dad. That said, it doesn't mean I don't want to talk about any shenanigans he's up to. And I do have some personal experience with him and could lend a females perspective."

Darcy rubbed his chin. Following a heavy sigh he said, "remember that matchmaker company I was supposed to either save or sell?"

Geogianna nodded. "Yes, for an easy project––which is how I believe you termed it–– it took a fair amount of your time."

Darcy tossed the papers on his desk and leaned against the edge, crossing his arms. "I became personally invested in their success. I even went as far as to call in a favor with Whats his name in New York. They are using his hotel as a venue. While there George saw us."

"Us?" She twirled a long strand of hair around her finger.

"Elizabeth Bennet and I. She is one half owner in the company. Her sister is the other. Apparently George befriended her and now he's gone to Meryton."

Georgianna let her hair slip through her fingers and sat up tall. "What do you think he wants? I don't believe his presence there is strictly coincidental."

"Neither do I." Darcy felt wholly responsible for this turn of events. "But the question is––should I get involved? I am no longer assisting with the development of the company. There is no point of me going other than to interfere where I truly believe I would not be welcome in the least."

Geogianna met his gaze. "I've never seen you hesitate because you feel unwelcome. Awkward as that may be. This is George Wickham we're talking about. They have no idea what they're facing."

Darcy didn't have the heart to tell her that Elizabeth most certainly did know of George's past. Though to learn it Darcy had to share Georgianna's deep secret. He looked away his attention on the large family picture over his study's fireplace.

Georgianna rose and moved to stand before him. "You told them didn't you? About me and George? How many people know?" Her cheeks were flushed with anger or embarrassment, he wasn't sure. She was of such an even nature that it was hard to ascertain her moods.

"I only told Elizabeth Bennet. She accused me of egregious acts against George and I could not stand the thought of…" He shook his head and rub against the ache in his chest with his knuckles.

Georgianna narrowed her gaze as if inspecting him. "If she knows of his nature then you have nothing to worry about. She will need to handle it. It's her company, after all."

Darcy gave a slight nod.

"Though, only you and I really now how George works. We've had years of experience that this Elizabeth has not had with him. Is your Elizabeth Bennet a daft woman?"

"She most certainly is not. She has a cunning business mind, and ethical work practice, a strong dedication to her –– this is my opinion of course but mostly undeserving family members. Her mother is Johanna Bennet––and she is an exceptional runner with an amazing pair of fine eyes." Unfortunately for him the last time he'd looked into her fine eyes they'd been filled with anger toward him.

"Not that I think you should be a knight in shining armor and go in and save the day, but perhaps you should keep an eye on the situation. Just in case." Georgianna reached around him and slide the paper from his hand. "Going might improve your productivity with work."

There was no way he'd go to Meryton, where he was certain he'd be unwelcome. He glanced at his watch to find the date. However, he could go to New York and check in on some minor business transactions. Happily, he was selling off most of his shares in entertainment companies. He pressed his lips together, his hand on his hip, and shook his head. No, there was no reason for him to go. If he did it would be clear that he was checking up on her and he knew her well enough to see that would not go over well. "I have Anne thre keeping an eye on the situation. She can let me know if George goes to far."

"Which by then it could be too late. So unlike you to gamble."

He cut his eyes to his sister while reaching for his phone vibrated in his front jean pocket. "It is also unlike me interfere where I am not welcome." He scanned the email from his administrative assistant––who funny enough—was with Chaz overseeing the sales of aforementioned business.

Georgianna huffed. "Maybe I should go. Do you think seeing me would throw George a curve?"

William glanced at her, eyes narrowed. "Why are you so invested in this?"

She shrugged. "It feels personal."

Yes, George being at Meryton most certainly did, he couldn't agree more and, he read the email a second time, from the looks of things George just got a whole lot more desperate. He thrust his phone toward his sister. "I'm going to Meryton."

AUTHORS NOTE:

Hey,

you'll have to excuse the errors. I haven't gone through and edited this chapter. I'm reworking the beginning chapters and working my way to this one so I can send this book to the editor ASAP.

I hope that you like where the story is going.

Thanks for taking the time to read.

XOXO

Kristi


	6. Chapter 6

Elizabeth stood in the ballroom of the swanky New York hotel and smiled. The venue was perfect for this Meryton matchmaker social. It was upscale enough to appease the entertainment taste of the clientele that would be coming, but not so overdone that it would make the odd client feel out of place.

Classy. The room was decorated in golds and white with an ambience that encouraged good behavior.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. It was amazing how quickly a group of adults who might have had one drink too many to steady their frayed nerves could deteriorate an event. Once, when Meryton Matchmakers was starting out, they'd hosted a social at a local pub, believing that the environment would help everyone relax. Which it did—excessively. To the degree that a bar fight broke out. She'd learned that lesson the hard way and swore to never repeat it. Just as important was the image they presented.

Elizabeth glanced at her watch then at the room again. Lottie, Elizabeth's best friend outside her sister Jane, had suggested that small table with hor d'oeuvres be set around the room with each table varying in its offering. Though tonight's clients had been paired and tonight intention was to help them get to know one another there was the off chance that the pairing wasn't a good fit. This set up allowed for some spontaneous magic. Each table had a number and clients were given a corresponding number where they were to meet up with their 'date'. Slowly clients were coming in to meet and mingle and conversation in the room was growing. Lydia was working the door. Her what-ever attitude had surprising calming affect on the new arrivals and she had a knack for sending them into the room laughing.

Love was in the air.

Elizabeth huffed and tugged at the collar of her boat neck black cocktail dress. A few months ago she would have revealed in the warmth such a sentiment brought her, but not tonight. Her feelings about love were all mixed up and it was frustrating.

"Everything is going smoothly," Jane said coming up beside her.

"Yes, so far." She crossed her fingers just in case to ward off any jinx.

"We're really very lucky that Darcy landed this for us. It bodes well for the caliber of clientele we're entertaining tonight." Jane looped her arm through Elizabeth's.

"I'm very nervous about this producer person and Geo Wickham being in the same room." Elizabeth leaned against her sister.

"Lydia says that there is nothing to worry about with him."

"Yes, and she is who we should listen to." The sarcasm rolled right off her tongue but that didn't stop Elizabeth from doing a sweep of the room to make sure Lydia hadn't heard. Their youngest sister could be easily offended.

Jane shrugged.

"How are you holding up these days, Jane?" Elizabeth didn't want to have this conversation at a social event but her concern for Jane was one more thing that nagged at Elizabeth. Darn that William Darcy and his interference. Jane and Darcy's best friend, Chaz Bingley, were clearly suited. Seeing that did not take the skill or expertise of a matchmaker. Knowing he split them up on purpose took all those confused emotions twisting inside Elizabeth and set them afire, filling her with a quick and consuming anger.

"I'm fine. I'm not sure why you keep asking."

"Because I––"

"Oh, look. There's the first gentleman I'm meeting tonight." Jane attempted to slide her arm from Elizabeth's.

Clutching her sisters arm to her side Elizabeth said, "What? Your first what?"

"Listen, Lizzy. I didn't want to worry you because I know you have a lot on your plate but Anne and I talked and decided to start meeting a few of the guys who showed an interest in my videos. I see one at table four right now." She tugged again.

In an act to bring in clientele and fend off the destroying machinations of Darcy and his aunt The Bourgh, Jane began making dating videos. Mini autobiographies, though her face hadn't been visible, about what she was looking for in a man and how difficult it was to meet and connect with someone.

They were a hit. So much that Lydia did them as well and there was an increase in men signing up. Naturally the creation of these videos coincided with Jane meeting Bingley who tried to not appeared bothered by the videos.

Elizabeth wondered how she could make that Darcy's fault, too.

"What is your plan once you meet them?" Elizabeth scanned the tall gentleman at the table waiting for knew within one second he was not her sister's type.

"I plan on converting them into dedicated clients and helping them find the one for them. That is what we do after all."

Elizabeth let loose of Jane's arm. "Touche. Let me know how I can help."

"I will, of course. For now, I suppose you could find out what Mr. Darcy is doing here and why Caroline Bingley is with him." Jane cut her eyes to the door to Elizabeth's side.

Slowly, she turned and saw their other sister, Kitty, manning the door and laughing it up with Darcy. Not that he was laughing, only nodding and occasionally smiling at Kitty, Caroline draped from his arm like a loose, poorly accessorized clutch.

Elizabeth spun away. The room was rather full now and she contemplated hiding among the guest. The civil thing to do would be to greet them cordially though she wasn't sure she had it in her to do that. She turned back toward them, caught his eye, and turned away. She counted to ten a handful of times before losing track, her mind racing.


	7. Chapter 7

Lydia found Geo in the staging room off from where the social was being held. He sat on the floor, his back against the wall staring at his phone, his lips moving occasionally. She looked to see if he was wearing a headpiece, not wanting to interrupt a call, but didn't see one.

For a man about to wow a large portion of the women in the next room he didn't look too happy. The jacket to his gray suit was flung across a chair, the arms touching the ground and the top buttons to his shirt were undone as was his tie.

"Geo?" Instinct told her to stay because he needed her.

He glanced at her but didn't seem to actually see her. She called his name again and stepped closer. Papers were scattered across the floor around him and an envelope against his foot with the words READ YOUR EMAIL written in bold letters.

Lydia came to a squat next to Geo and picked up one of the sheets. "What's going on?"

He stared at the phone, the muscle in his cheek working overtime as it popped repeatedly. Lydia turned her attention to the paper and quickly scanned it. It was a contract of sorts but the font size was smaller than typical making it more difficult to read. She picked up another sheet and then a third and started putting them together. Words like commission and rights drew her attention and she read those sections. What was listed in the text, Lydia found alarming. She'd seen contracts before and this one had the appearance of being like any typical contract until one read the clauses, much of it double talk with the end result awarding the agent the lion's share of profits.

"Geo, is this from your agent?" She picked up all the pages then put them in order.

"Yeah, he said I broke our contract, has hit me with a fee, and says if I want to continue with him I'll need to sign a new one." He glanced at her wide-eyed and a second later a change shifted over him. He straightened and rest one arm over his knee, so he looked to be lounging, his phone in his lap. He slapped a crooked smile on his face before saying. "It's no biggie. Just caught me off guard with the timing. Shall we go meet some chicks?" He attempted to push up but Lydia shoved him back.

"Don't give me that load of crap. Something is going on here and I want to know what it is." It was the craziest feeling but she couldn't shake how alone he seemed. How no one was in his life to offer help or even protection.

"It's all good." He winked.

Lydia snatched his phone then quickly stood and moved away. On the screen was an email from his agent basically cussing Geo out. The first two lines had Lydia so hopping mad she considered finding this agent person and kicking him in any area that would hurt. Starting with the shins.

She narrowed her eyes as she scrolled through the text.

"Lydia, give me my phone." Geo shuffled to his feet but his halfhearted lunge to retrieve his phone was thwarted by Lydia simply turning away.

"What's this about missing a rehearsal?" The cocky bad boy who sat before her a few days ago was gone. His shoulders slumped; Geo stuffed his hands in his pockets before shrugging.

"Just like it sounds. There was a mandatory rehearsal and I missed it."

"Because?" She watched his expression. As a woman who kept her secrets close she recognized the same wariness in Geo.

"What does it matter? I was going to be fired anyway. They were killing off my character. I saved them money by not showing up." He leaned against the wall and kicked one ankle over the other. She was not fooled by his pretense.

"The way this email reads you had a few more months of work before they offed your character. Why not show up and collect the money?"

Geo pulled the blue reflective sunglasses out of his coat picket and slid them on.

"So your agent says you were fired and he's ticked because it cost him money as well. Sounds like you might have a problem with this sort of thing?" According to the email the agent didn't think he could find Geo another acting job as his reputation makes him a risk.

"I'll get another one. They're a dime a dozen."

She handed him the phone. "That's not what you said the other day. You made it sound like you were looking forward to the shift in the role."

Geo tucked his phone in his breast pocket and pushed from the wall. "Moving on to better things, baby. I got women out there to woe."

Lydia scooped down, snatched one sheet of paper from the stack and held it before him with the words facing him. "You are a free agent in every sense of the word. This piece of paper says as of today your contract with your agent is null and void. You saw that, right?"

Geo snatched the paper, his eyes scanning it erratically. "Where does it say that?"

Lydia reached across the paper and pointed to the paragraph. "Did you also see right here where he's asking for a power of attorney should you resign? That's not typical in these sorts of contracts are they? I can't imagine they would be? Also––" she handed him a second sheet––"this says you'll do all your own nudity and such. I think you should really go through this, Geo. This doesn't look to be a good contract."

Geo grabbed the paper from her hand then bent to collect the others. "He's a great agent. He's stuck by me. I need him."

"Really, sounds like he's a real butthead. You could do better."

He shot a glare at her over his shades before rolling the papers and then tucking them in his back pocket. "What do you know? You're a hairdresser for a small town love shop." He shoved his glasses up and then walked briskly away.

Lydia smiled sadly. Poor, distrusting George Wickham. What must a person endure to be such a cynic and to believe that when a person is treating you poorly they are actually treating you well?

Her instinct had been right, Geo Wickham was an opportunity, but in ways she'd never imagine. She followed him from the back room and into the main event room. The social was in full swing but the buzz was not the usual excited chatter. Very little laughter was floating around the room. What little laughter there was sounded more nervous and strained. She found Geo over by the bar having a cocktail and figured he was safe there for the time being. Curious as to why the mood was sinking Lydia starting making the rounds, chatting with the clients and one repeated thread continued to present itself.

Lizzy had made a mistake. Lots of them. It was understandable not all her pairings would be a success but her odds were overwhelmingly good. Except for tonight. Lydia had yet to find more than a few couples expressing a genuine interest in who they'd been paired with.

After sorting out a situation where Lizzy had paired one woman with two men, Lydia convincing them the error was indeed that––a mistake. She then set out to search for her older sisters.

She paused mid-stride when she saw Elizabeth talking with Darcy. There was no mistaking Elizabeth's rigid posture and hands clenched at her side.

Lydia hated having even the simplest of conversations when her sister's mind was this inflexible.

She came to a stop next to Lizzy and gently grasped her elbow. She nodded to the guest. "Evening Mr. Darcy, Miss. Bingley. I'm sorry to interrupt but I need to speak with you, Lizzy."

Lizzy looked wide eyes at her. "Mr. Darcy and Miss. Bingley were just leaving."

Lydia stood awkwardly in the group, no one saying anything.

"Um," Lydia tugged at Elizabeth's elbow.

"Yes, you need to speak with me." Elizabeth stepped back once and said to the couple. 'Thanks for coming." She spun on her heel and was quickly lost in the crowd. Lydia chased after her.

"Elizabeth, I need to speak with you." She managed to catch up.

"Not right now, Lydia," Elizabeth bit out.

"Yes, now. We have a problem—"

Elizabeth stopped and spun toward her. "Handle it. Whatever it is just handle it." She slapped her hands on her hips. "Think you can manage that?"

Lydia couldn't help but laugh. Opportunity was a gift that kept on giving. "Oh, I totally can."


	8. Chapter 8

George allowed himself one cocktail. Anything more would make him sloppy and he couldn't afford that. His life was already in a tailspin and he had no idea what to do about it. He was overcome with both anger and fear and the mix of the two rendered him stuck, unsure as to how to move forward. Or move in any direction for that matter. He'd depended on his agent for the last several years to manage George's professional life. The man knew George never looked at his email and why he didn't call to give him a heads up about the mandatory rehearsal was baffling. As was the new contract and power of attorney clause. Alarms were sounding off in George's head but he didn't know whom to turn to for help.

Lydia came up next to him and slapped her hand on the bar. Her cute designed-to-look-like-a-bow mouth was pressed tightly together. She slapped her hand again and huffed loudly, ending it all with a stomp of her foot.

"Is there something the matter? Is this charades? Are you a horse?" He thought it was funny. She did not.

"I'm sure you haven't noticed as you've been wallowing in your own mess, but this social is dying a slow and painful death. The room is toxic."

George scanned the room. Very little was happening other than people nibbling at the hors d'oeuvre. A couple of men were down the bar from him and Lydia tossing back shots. "Yeah, well. Total is a day for overall suckage. Good to know it's universal and not strictly directed at me." He swirled his tumbler making the ice clank against the side.

Lydia looked like she would kick in him the shin. "Oh, poor you." She rolled her eyes. "I'm really sorry they cut you early from the soap. That sucks. But I'm not sorry your douche of an agent exposed himself for the snake he is. You can do better."

George snickered. He had yet to do better than the so-called snake. He'd tried before and always came up empty.

"I could do a better job than him and I know _nothing_ about being an agent." She took the glass from his hand and pushed at away. "You're diving me nuts with that noise."

"Being an agent isn't as easy as you might think. You have to have connections and rapport."

Lydia rolled her eyes. "Yeah, or maybe just a good sense of what people need." She looked over his shoulder and jutted her chin in the same direction. "You see that tall willowy woman?"

George looked behind him and immediately found the person Lydia was talking about. She stood at least six inches over the crowd as she was tall already but wore stilettos that made her height excessive. She looked familiar but George couldn't place her. Her arms were crossed as she bent forward to listen to a shorter gentleman whose wallet was connected to his ragged khakis by a chain. A sleeve of tattoos on one arm. Though upon second inspection the man wasn't as much short as she was too tall. He faced Lydia. "What about her?"

She gave him an incredulous look. "She's Suzie Carmichael. The producer for all those popular romantic comedies. She's a new client to us and from the looks of things she won't be one for long. Especially after tonight."

Suzie Carmichael? He'd tried ages to get before her for an audition. He leaned to Lydia. "Word is she's hard core. Tough as nails."

Lydia shrugged. "Yeah, but she's kicking butt in a man's world. She kinda has to be."

"I should go talk to her." He turned away but stopped when Lydia grabbed his elbow and turned him back.

"What? Don't do something so idiotic––"

"I'm not an idiot," he snarled.

"I didn't say you _were an idiot._ I said what you were about to do is idiotic. There's a different."

"And why would going to talk with her be idiotic. What do I have to lose?"

"A possible good connection. She's here to meet someone. If you go chat her up and she thinks you're interested in her but finds out you had different motives you will have ticked off a seriously powerful woman. If you go over and pitch to her while she's ticked about tonight she will always associate you with this embarrassing event. You can't win this, Geo. So don't go over there."

He nodded. She made good sense. "I need to do something."

Lydia snorted. "Yeah, me too. I need to save this night but I'm not sure how."

"What's the main problem?" Not that he thought he could help but he thought it was the least he could do since she'd just done him a solid with Carmichael.

"We have people poorly matched. Many are getting frustrated. I'm trying to work out a way to help them find the person they might make a connection with."

"So you have a room full of people who have the same motive but don't know how to find each other? Can't they just look around and see who they are attracted to?" He glanced over to Carmichael who now had her hand on her hip and looked thoroughly angry.

Lydia snapped her fingers and broke out into a wide, happy smile. "Geo, you're brilliant. Now I need to figure out a way to get everyone in front of everyone."

"Like a parade of horseflesh going to the highest bidder." George snorted at his own joke.

Lydia reared back, eyes large, and then she clapped her hands together with glee. "Yes! Oh, Lizzy will kill me but desperate times and all that." She threw her arms around him in a tight hug. "Thanks so much George."

Confused, he hugged her back. "Where is your sister anyway?" Now more than ever he needed to figure out her connection with Darcy and see if he could exploit it. Awful as the idea sounded and made him feel, but being hungry and homeless didn't make him feel good either.

Lydia was scanning the room. "We can totally do this, " she said. Her attention back on him. "Lizzy went off in a tizzy over something someone said to her. I dunno. She's not been herself for a while. But we don't have time for that. You see that far table?" She pointed to an empty table. "Go stand there and wait for me."

"What? Why?" He shook his head.

"Because you are going to help me save the day. You're also going to make Suzie Carmichael happy which will give you the opportunity for her to return the favor. Go" She pointed to the table.

George smiled. She was a bossy woman and he totally dug it. "Okay." He shrugged, tucked a hand in his pocket then ambled off to the table. By the time he reached it a hotel employee was putting a jug of water, a cup and a microphone on it while another rolled out a dark blue runner alongside the table. Lydia was lining men up next to the table.

She came to a pause next to him and was saying something while pulling her hair up into a lose knot on top of her head. He was mesmerized.

"Does that work for you?" She stuck a pencil through the knot and smiled.

Crud. He hadn't heard a thing. "Sure, sounds good." He shook his head. "Ah, tell me again. Just so I can make sure I got it all."

Lydia smiled. "Each guy will come up to you, tell you their name and a few fun facts. You introduce them and use that sexy voice of yours to convince the ladies to bid on our bachelor."

George blinked. "You're auctioning off the men?"

"I'm auctioning off time with them while raising money for charities. You were right about getting them in front of people. It's the only way to save this night." She elbowed him aside and grabbed the microphone.

"Excuse me, may I have your attention, please." Lydia waved her hand in the air. The crowd, mostly woman, as the men were now lined up, faced her. "Tonight we are going to do things a little differently. You've all had a chance to meet a few people and mingle but we wanted to give you the chance to meet the others. At Meryton we take love seriously. We know what looks like it might work at first glance might not always be the case. Tonight we explore a new option. Ladies, tonight is about you. Our gentlemen are willing to come, stand before you, and be auctioned off."

A few people gasped.

"We have a list of charities here." She held up a large poster board. Scrawled in a cute, curly script was a list: Meryton Human Society, Lottie's Kitchen for homeless teens, Meryton Food Bank, and Meryton Woman's shelter. We aren't asking you to dig deep into your pockets. Bidding will start at five dollars. Any money we raise is helpful. What you are bidding on is tappas with our bachelor." Lydia pointed to the next room, the door was open and inside hotel staff was busy setting up tables. The lights were low and golden, much like those in a lounge, the setting more casual yet intimate. "To offset your bid, next month's fees are waived for everyone."

Many people applauded.

"Last bit of the rules. If our bachelor is seeing multiple bidders and is feeling a particular connection with one of them, he can match that woman's bid and effectively end his auction. Don't let your feelings get hurt. This is all about first impressions and gut. It's not personal. So as each man steps up ask yourself, am I willing to sit across this person and watch him eat finger food."

The crowd laughed.

"All right. Let's get started. Let me begin by introducing the emcee. Ladies, meet Geo Wickham. Popular soap star, heartthrob, but is he the bad boy we all know and love? Don't be fooled by image. You'll get a chance to explore Geo's gentle side and learn about his kind heart later tonight. Geo, the mic is yours."

She handed him the microphone. He stood tall, revealing in her kind words.

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Okay, trucking right along here :-) What do you think? is it hard to like George Wickham? I've finished the book and now need to start Jane and Bingley's story. If only I had some ideas on what to do :-)

Anyway, hang in for some more of this. Let me know what you think.

Have a good one,

XOXO

Kristi


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Elizabeth knew she couldn't hide in the restroom all night. Ugh, she hated that Darcy's presence had sent her seeking refuge. Thankfully, the restrooms in the hotel were high end and came with a lounge area. There Elizabeth had dropped her head between her knees and tried not to hyperventilate. It took a while but her heart finally slowed, the heat from her embarrassment, obvious to all by the bright red of her cheeks, had finally subsided, and the tingly feeling she'd gotten across her body when her eyes met his was gone. Replaced by nausea. What had she done? What was she to do? She was so confused and seeing Caroline Bingley hanging from Darcy's arm had only exacerbated the situation and her reaction to it.

The door to the restroom was pushed open quickly and Jane stepped into the room. She looked harried.

"Finally! I have been looking everywhere for you." She pushed a dislodge lock of hair, fallen from her topknot, away. Her nostrils flared.

"Here I am." Elizabeth spread her hands wide and leaned back against the couch, wishing the night was over. She wanted her comfy pajamas and a pint of ice cream. Or two.

"What did you say to Lydia?" Jane crossed her arms.

"She said we had a problem and I told her to handle it." Elizabeth waved her hand dismissively while noticing it continued to tremble slightly.

Jane threw her hands in the air with exasperation. "Oh, well that it explains it. This is all your fault."

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes. "What is my fault?"

"The bachelor auction that is going on right now. Well, it might be done as it took me forever to find you."

Elizabeth tilted her head so she could hear clearly. "Come again? A what auction?"

"Lydia and George are auctioning off the men. Granted for small amounts and for good causes, but regardless. All the couples you paired with the exception of a few split from your set up and joined the auction."

Elizabeth jumped to her feet. "What? Why?"

"Lydia said many of the pairings were wrong and people were leaving. Oh, and she gave everyone a free month's membership."

Elizabeth pushed past Jane and walked briskly to the event room. Once inside she came to a screeching halt, Jane slamming into her back.

The buzz of the room was loud, people laughing. Her quiet, calm adult venue now had the feel of happy hour.

George was at a table holding a mic. His attention on Lydia and they were laughing.

"All right, all right. That was interesting," He said with a shake of his head. "You only had to match the bid, sir, not double it. But we appreciate your generosity and your eagerness to meet that lovely lady." George gestured to tall bookish woman Elizabeth recalled was a college professor. The professor was walking into the next room with a guy Elizabeth hadn't even considered matching. His several tattoos and affinity for long rides on his chopper head had not melded with the professor's need for quiet and reflective person. Maybe it was because he'd worn khakis?

A waiter handed George a piece of paper. He opened it and stared. "Ah, That's all the men tonight, ladies," he said while focused on the paper. A few women in the crowd boo'ed.

Lydia came up to George and leaned across so she could see the note. She took the paper and the microphone from his hand and turned to the thinning crowd.

Elizabeth wondered why the numbers were off? Everyone had had a pair when the evening started.

"Of course Geo can't auction himself so I will have those honors." She waved the paper in the air. "I'm sorry ladies but this is a bid for twenty-five dollars to each of the charities. Anyone have more than a cool hundred they'd like to bid? One hundred and five maybe?"

There was a murmur through the crowd. Lydia continued. "George may look like a bad boy." She leaned toward the crowd. "And a wild streak might run through him, but let me tell you a few things about George Wickham you might not have read about in the rags. George is adventurous. He's game to try new things. He's loyal and gives it unconditionally." She paused and pressed a finger to her lips. "He also plays the guitar. Not loud rock guitar but beautiful, soulful acoustic guitar," she said in a low voice like she was sharing a deep secret.

George stared at her.

She smiled at him. "I heard you play last week in Meryton. You were outside your hotel." She faced the group again. "Do I have one oh five?"

Two hands shot up.

"One thousand dollars," Suzie Carmichael said.

Elizabeth groaned. Suzie Carmichael was not an easy woman to please. Professionally and personally and though she'd been a client with Meryton for the last few months, this was the first time she's come to an event. Only doing so with a fair warning to Elizabeth that it better be worth her while. Pairing her with George Wickham, the man looking for his next scam was a disaster waiting to happen. Anything positive or negative would be associated with Meryton Matchmakers. Elizabeth groaned in ward. She desperately wanted a do over for the night.

"What kind of company is it you and Jane run, Lizzy, auctioning off men?"

Elizabeth turned and found her mother, Joanna Bennet, standing beside her. The evening had just gone from awful to oh-so-stinking-bad. Joanna, a writer for a tell-all gossip magazine had not been invited to attend. In fact, Elizabeth had purposefully kept the event from her mother for this exact reason.

"What are you doing here?" Elizabeth forced herself to breath deeply and not give in to the panic.

"Sold to Ms. Carmichael for a grand. Thank you everyone for your kindness and generosity." Lydia's voice boomed across the room and everyone applauded. Couples were in moving into a second room where Elizabeth could see people talking and laughing.

"I came to see my children. When more than half of my girls are in the city I'd like to see them and catch up." She wove her arm through Elizabeth's. "I'm so glad I came to this and got to see first hand how you run things. Not like I expected at all, Lizzy. Very reality TV. And Geo Wickham. Up to his tricks I see. Got fired earlier today from his soap show for not showing up. Guess he was working bigger projects." She nodded to Carmichael who was waiting near the entrance to the other room and looking around.

Elizabeth scanned the area for Geo. Neither he nor Lydia were present. Elizabeth's gut clench, her instincts telling her something else was about to go wrong.

"Excuse me, Mother. There's something I have to take care of." She extracted herself from her mother's grip then walked away, looking for Lydia and Wickham. She reached Suzie in a few steps. "He'll be right with you. He wanted to freshen up," Elizabeth said using the only excuse, a lame one indeed, she could create.

She hurried away and saw her sister Kitty. "Have you seen Lydia or Geo?" She asked in a hushed voice.

Kitty shook her head.

Elizabeth stepped out from the event room and saw Darcy stalking away. She followed him. The events were held in a wing off the main hotel. The event rooms were lined up down a long hallway and separating the main building and the events hallway was an English garden enclosed in a solarium. A small brook running along the walkway and the occasional bird gave it an enchanting presentation. All her clients had to walk through it to get to tonight's meet and greet and Elizabeth had hoped the garden would set the right mood.

Darcy was a handful of feet ahead of her but he came to a stop inside the solarium and cleared his throat. Elizabeth skidding to a stop behind him. Lydia and Wickham were wrapped in each others arms lost in a passionate kiss. Seeing them felt like voyeurism and at first Elizabeth looked away until someone behind her gasped then chuckled. She spun around to find her mother with her hand over her mouth and Suzie Carmichael with her arms crossed and lips pressed together tightly.

"Is this how business is done at Meryton Matchmakers? Is it all a con?" Suzie asked then spun on her heel and stomped off.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 _My dear, lovely readers. I would not be a journalist worth their salt if I did not bring you this story. It pains me as I am well acquainted with many of the people you will soon read about and calling them out on their poor behavior is embarrassing. You see, dear reader, I am the mother of some of the participant in last nights––dare we call it a social? Embarrassment aside, it is my job, no my duty, to expose the underbelly of the rich and famous of this country, as well as the people preying on them. Grab onto your chairs, friends and lean in close. You aren't going to want to miss a word of this._

 _Yesterday, at a swanking high-end hotel in Manhattan a certain matchmaker company from my hometown, Meryton, threw an event touted as a meet and greet for seekers of a life partner. Now, some facts you'll need to be in possession of before I continue. This matchmaker company prides itself–– and has it emblazoned on its website–– that confidentiality and discretion is of the upmost importance to them. Yet last night they auctioned off men to woman who know little about whom they were bidding on except they like long drive and micro-breweries. Not much of a foundation on which to build a life long partnership on, agreed? Using the ruse of collecting monies for charities such as homeless animals and wayward teens in a work-study program. Meryton bartered flesh for dollars peddling romance and love. Who might have been the biggest spender you ask? Why, movie producer, Suzie Carmichael, that's who. Throwing cash at the lost cause Geo Wickham. Perhaps underneath the despotic, demanding business presence Carmichael is known for lays a woman desperate for love and willing to pay for it. Morally, I ask you to consider these facts as you spend your hard earned dollars. I, as a mother, will search my soul and investigate where I went awry with my two eldest children. Jane and Elizabeth- the flesh peddlers._

 _Oh, and one last tidbit. William Darcy was also present with no explanation as to why. Could it be possible he is actually hoping to save what remains of his shriveled heart with bought love? Should we tell him it's too late?_

After pushing away his breakfast plate, Darcy flipped his laptop screen down so as to not look at the explosive article trying to pass as journalism. The comments below the piece had thousands of likes and remarks and Darcy knew the article would run again in the weekly rag The Tattler put out. Fearing they'd missed people in the global reach of the World Wide Web, the gossip magazine continued with its practice of sacrificing trees for their gospel.

What astounded Darcy more was that said journalist was Elizabeth's mother. A role that clearly did not come into place as Joanna Bennet basically threw anyone and everyone under the metaphoric bus. Today's victims were both Elizabeth, Jane, himself, Wickham and the producer Suzie Carmichael. Oddly, he'd barely been mentioned. Typically he was a favorite target of Mrs. Bennet's pointy words.

Darcy rubbed his chin and debated on his next course of action. He hated not knowing what to do. He was not good with all this indecisiveness and uncertainty.

"What has you looking so dour?" Caroline asked as she came into the room.

"When did you say your place would be finished?" She'd be staying in his city apartment for what…near three months now. The renovation on hers was taking longer than she initially believed.

Caroline stuttered in her stride. "Have I outstayed my welcome?" She paused at the table, one hand on her chair.

"No, I was planning ahead and was wondering if I need to close this place up anytime soon." He rubbed his thumb over the corner of the laptop and wondered if Elizabeth had seen the article.

"Are you going away again? So soon?" Caroline pulled out the chair then sat. She spread a napkin in her lap before reaching to open the lids of the serving bowls before her.

"I am not sure what my plans are yet. I…there seems to be…err_"

Caroline raised a brow. "Who is this stranger before me?" She laughed and cracked her boiled egg with the tip of her tiny spoon.

Darcy opened the laptop and turned the screen toward Caroline with the article pulled up. She ate while she read, her eyebrows rising often. When she was done she wiped her mouth with her napkin, and then said. "Oh my. That woman is awful. Why does she pick on you so?" Caro shook her head. "I suppose there is some comfort in the fact she'll attack anyone. Even her own children. At least going after you isn't so personal."

Darcy jumped to his feet, his chair skidding back. Caroline was right. The article was a personal attack on Elizabeth and all she did. Jane as well. He was overcome with the urge to protect Elizabeth, an urge to reassure her that the people who her mother spoke to were insignificant in the overall big picture. Whatever that may be. He patted his pockets, checking for his wallet and finding it, and then strode from his apartment.

The twelve-minute journey to the hotel where Elizabeth was staying took seven. He wandered the lobby, avoiding the hotel manager who would likely report to the owner, Darcy's friend Miles, about his presence. Something he wanted to avoid. With hands in his pants pockets, he paced passed the solarium and caught a glimpse of the producer from last night, Carmichael…Suzie. Though he couldn't discern her words, her angry tone carried across the room to him. She was wagging a finger in the face of another person and Darcy shifted to the side to see who it might be. There was no mistaking the long dark hair and stiff posture of Elizabeth. Her head held high, she was taking the verbal beat down like a champ. Without hesitation he went to her. It didn't have to get much closer to make out what was being said, Carmichael was excessively loud.

"I _will_ bring you down. Do you understand me? I will destroy you and your little company of yours. You've made me a joke—"

"My mother is the one who wrote those things. I can no more control her than I can control you or George Wickham or the moon."

"You have twenty-four hours to make this right or else you better dust off your passport because you'll never work in this country again."

Elizabeth huffed. "I understand you're upset. We all are. It was not a flattering article for any of us by any means, but to threaten me with never working in this country again"–– Elizabeth shook her head––"I cannot control the actions of others."

"Fix it," the tall woman said with seething rage. "Fix it or else." Following a final wag of her finger in Elizabeth's face the producer stormed off.

Elizabeth turned to watch her leave and saw him. "Mr. Darcy," she gasped.

She was pale and though her fine eyes were bright he knew unshed tears were the reasons.

"I apologize for intruding. I read your mother's article and I came because…" He was unsure of how to finish. "Do not let that woman"––he pointed over his shoulder "–– strong-arm you. You are not responsible for your mother."

Elizabeth shook her head. "No, for my mother I am not." She walked slowly to a bench and lowered herself. "But for my employees during a work event I most certainly am. Never mind my sisters." She folded her hands in her lap.

"The auction wasn't awful." He stepped closer.

Elizabeth gave a derisive laugh and looked away. "The auction. That is the least of my problems." Her gaze darted around the room before meeting his. "Lydia has run off with your Mr. Wickham. Why? I have no idea. Where? Again, no clue. George was to meet Ms. Carmichael today for a lunch date, she did win him in the auction and after catching him with Lydia last night it took some managing to make things right last night and set up this lunch but Wickham never showed. The paparazzi were there, thanks to my mother, who knows how they found out, but they know Ms. Carmichael was stood up. That's what she's upset about, among other things. Yet, all I can think about is my sister. My sister at the hands of George Wickham and I cannot for the life of me figure out what he means to get from her. We have no money. We have no connections to Hollywood." She shook her head again then wiped a lone tear from her cheek. As soon as it was gone another replaced it.

Seeing her cry gutted him. Something deep and primal within him broke free and he revisited the all too familiar rage he'd come to associate with his old pal George. Only this time the intensity was multiplied. Fool him once, shame on him. Fool him twice and pay.

Pulling from his breast pocket a linen handkerchief he handed it to Elizabeth.

"I am so sorry, " he said and knew it wasn't enough. He had brought this chaos into her life.

She waved away his words then dabbed at her eyes.

Not knowing what more to say, needing something to do, he nodded his head then turned on his heel and strode from the hotel. He was one step outside the entrance by the time he got his private investigator on the phone.

Author's Note:

Just a reminder that these are the unedited pages so there will be errors :-)

On that note I wanted to preface this next bit with an apology. This book is currently with my editor who gave me a good scolding about not writing the scene where Lizzy and Darcy have the conversation when she sees him come into the room at the meet and greet. She said I needed to show that conversation. I also had to add a scene to show Lydia and Wickham connecting more before they get to the auction. Here's is why I apologize. Those scenes come in between the scene you've already read so to put them up now out of sequence wouldn't make sense. Just know that they exist and that Darcy mskes no headway with Elizabeth in the conversation and Caroline blows off Jane (which is why Elizabeth continues to be mad at Darcy) and in the Wickham scene- Lydia comes upon him playing the guitar and is quite impressed. She gets to see a softer side to him. She calls him her friend which is something new to him.

Okay, there you have it. I'm trying to get the rest up ASAP. I'm trying to outline Jane and Bingley's chapter so if you have any suggestions of what you'd like to see happen in that book with Jane and Bingley- drop me an email kristi or leave a message. I'm open to suggestions.

How are you all feeling about Wickham at this point? Have I made him too nice?

Hope all is well,

XOXO

Kristi


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

With her head held high and a baseball sized knot in her stomach, another smaller one in her throat, Elizabeth finished her business with the hotel, paid their finalized bill and met Jane in the lobby. Waiting with their luggage, Jane stood twisting her fingers and look very much like Elizabeth felt. Devastated.

How had something they'd done several times before gone so wrong so quickly?

Two words: Lydia and Wickham.

Elizabeth remembered the horror on Darcy's face after he witnessed Suzie Carmichael's rant and he'd nearly run from the room when she told him Lydia had run of with George. Oh, what a hot mess her family was and by default she was as well. Or maybe she was just as much a disaster and didn't recognize it. Clearly, Darcy she her as a mess. She'd bet he was relieved his offer of marriage had been turned down. He narrowly escaped getting tangled up in this travesty of a family.

Without saying anything she picked up her small bag, Jane picked up hers, and they walked out together. Once out of the hotel and away from anyone whom might be listening Jane asked in a hushed voice, "Do you really think Ms. Carmichael will sue?"

Elizabeth shrugged. "It doesn't matter if she really goes through with it. All the media around it will destroy us. If it hasn't already." They began their journey to the train station. The morning was burning off in the hazy rays of the sun. The day looked to be a pleasant one but Elizabeth wouldn't come close to enjoying it until they were far away from everyone and everything here. The hustle and bustle of the city echoed the chaos within her.

"What was Lydia thinking?" Jayne asked.

They both knew the answer to that question. Lydia did what Lydia wanted and whatever it was she was doing was undoubtedly going to benefit Lydia first and anyone else second. Except maybe in this situation.

"It's my fault," Elizabeth said.

Jane shook her head. "How can that be? You aren't responsible for Lydia."

But she knew things about Wickham and had she shared those with her family maybe Lydia would have made a different decision. She should have never let George become a Meryton client. She should have stayed focused on her business and less on Darcy and her new uncertainty and fears about finding _The One_. There was no question Darcy was _not_ the one for her. They are so poorly suited. Even though Anne's computer program reports the opposite. All one has to do is watch them interact to see the truth. Yet he is who showed an interest in her. He and womanizers like Geo Wickham. This does not bode well for the fate of her love life. Not that Darcy was as horrible as Geo, quite the contrary, but regardless, nothing could erase the fact that Darcy's proposal had been despite his misgivings about her family. Infuriating, yes, but there was also a wisp of a thought, negative to its core, whispering the reminder that she was a part of that family and if his misgiving were with them then wouldn't they also be with her, eventually?

Her family. Who needed enemies when they had her relations? Or herself to be honest. Elizabeth sighed and shifted the bag to her other shoulder. There was no excusing her poor attention to the task at her. For neglecting her job and for putting everyone at risk via George Wickham.

"Lydia did what she did because I really messed up at work. I matched poorly this time Jane. My instinct for people and what they want and need seems to be off." Elizabeth snorted with laughter. "Obviously. And had Lydia not been trying to help we wouldn't be in this position. We'd likely be in another just as bad off." Elizabeth groaned. "I even told her to handle it. She said there was a problem and I brushed her off. I was absorbed with my own problems."

"True, perhaps, but there were other ways to handle last night."

Elizabeth wasn't so sure. "Can you think of any?" She'd tried and come up short.

"Not off the top of my head, "Jane said.

"There's the problem. Neither can last night and I needed a quick solution. Not only did Lydia come up with one but she whipped it together in minutes. No, I can't be mad at Lydia for the auction." Elizabeth stopped and turned to Jane and stomped her foot in frustration. "But I can be mad at her for her actions afterward and today. And I am so very, very mad."

Jane squeezed her shoulder. "And I'm a little scared too. For as savvy and worldly as Lydia professes to be, she's still our little sister and I'm not sure she's ready for––"

"The big bad wolf of George Wickham?" Elizabeth felt the same way.

Jane nodded.

"What a mess," Elizabeth said.

A horn blasted from behind them and Elizabeth turned to find their mother leaning out of a cab. "Woohoo, girls," she screeched waving frantically at them. "I've been looking for you."

Elizabeth turned back to Jane. "Mother on the other hand might have been the ember to started this entire firestorm."

Jane raised her brows and sighed. She grabbed Elizabeth by the elbow and guided her to the curb where the cab had wedged itself.

"Come, come. I'll give you a ride to the train station. I assume you're headed there." Joanna Bennet swung the cab door open.

"No thank you, Mother. " Elizabeth said. "It's only ten blocks from here. We'd rather walk."

"Don't be ridiculous, Lizzy. Get in the cab."

Jane took a step forward but Elizabeth stopped her. "We can't mother. You have seen to that. Right now, a large part of our clientele think we hired you to write your piece on us as a publicity stunt. You may have just put us out of business."

Mrs. Bennet shrugged. "I was only doing my job, Lizzy."

Elizabeth crossed her arms. "Yet, you never asked Jane or myself for a statement or comment or anything. Just went about spinning your yarn using as much colorful threads as possible."

"I did not lie, Elizabeth. Point to one lie." Joanna pointed a long finger at her.

And therein was the problem, because her mother hadn't technically lied. Just exaggerated the truth. "You shouldn't have even been there Mother, you made it look like we violated our clients trust."

Mrs. Bennet shrugged. "You should have had better security. You were lucky it was me and not another tabloid."

Elizabeth huffed. "What other tabloid cares about us? None. You were there because you knew we would have some higher profile clients. You took advantage of the information we, your daughters, might have shared with their mother and used it as a reporter. Your ethics are highly questionable." Anger flowed through Elizabeth and it felt good, familiar instead of the at odds and confusion she'd been experiencing the last few weeks.

Mrs. Bennet snorted. "Lydia never said the information was off the record."

Beside her, Jane gasped.

"Well, here you go Mother. This is off the record. Lydia has run off with George Wickham. Disappeared to who knows where. She won't answer her phone. He won't answer his. I'm sure that bothers you for all the wrong reasons like perhaps making you look like you taught your daughter to have lose values? I mean, two of them peddle flesh after all, now another is shacked up with a Hollywood bad boy? " Elizabeth arched a brow. "Something you should know about George Wickham, aside from his poor work ethics he also has a history of using and discarding young women and it looks like your little Lydia is next up." Elizabeth put a finger to the corner of her mouth. "I wonder what that will look like. Will he let Lydia work several jobs and support him while he pretends to go on auditions? Maybe he'd going to convince her to take out loans so he can have money? Maybe they'll just shack up and he'll string her along for a while. What is it you always say? Why buy the cow when they're getting the milk from free? What will you say when the tabloids rake Lydia over the coals like they do Wickham?" Elizabeth knew this was the stake to her mother's cold heart. For all the gossiping Joanna Bennet did she was a puritan at heart and used those beliefs as a way to brand her articles. She did not believe in sex before marriage or living together. She did not believe in casual dating, her chief complaint about Meryton Matchmakers, until last night that is. The Bennet girls were cautioned and harangued to never give into the sins of the flesh until they were properly married and preferably to someone with a fat wallet. Money made life easier was a common notion their mother harped on.

Joanna Bennet sank back into the cab. "Lydia would never so such a thing. She has goals."

As if Elizabeth and Jane didn't. "Yes, well now those goals seem to be centered around George Wickham," Elizabeth said. She stepped away from the curb. "I'd appreciate it if you'd let me know if you hear from Lydia." She turned away and Jane came up along side her. Together they continued their trek to the train station, both lost in their thoughts.

Yes, her business may be over and she'd eventually come to accepting they'd failed, she failed. Yes, her sister may have fallen into the hands of a master manipulator and when the day came where Wickham would dump Lydia ––and it would most certainly come––there was no guarantee Lydia would over come knowing she had been used and played. Healing a broken heart was never a guarantee. Yes, Darcy had witnessed it all and if today was any indication he couldn't get away from her fast enough. She laughed bitterly causing Jane to give her a puzzled look. Elizabeth shook her head. If she were to take a guess she'd feel confident saying William Darcy was over the moon happy and feeling lucky he'd managed to not get tied into her crazy family. He must feel a tremendous relief.

Seeing his fleeing back was likely the last image she'll have of him unless she catches another grainy photo in a magazine or something.

Why then did those thoughts make her sad?


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Lydia dipped her toe in the pool and decided the handful of bugs and foliage floating on the top layer of the stagnant water would not stop her from getting in. All this blacktop surrounding her made her hot. LA was not like Meryton and as excited, as she was to be in LA she really missed Meryton. LA was as harsh as the sun and mass amounts of steel and concrete that comprised it.

Geo sat stoically beside her shoulders slumped. After being caught by everyone, especically Elizabeth, Geo had asked Lydia for her help. He'd confessed to being uncertain about his future and not knowing which direction to go. It was then Lydia, sensing another great opportunity, had convinced him to fly out West and make sure all ties were cut with his agent. Including the power of attorney. Then they planned to find him a new agent.

Lydia plunged both feet in the cool water. The seedy hotel where they were staying didn't bother with the expense of heating a pool or cooling a hotel room or even replacing stained and hole-ridden sheets. Don't get her started on the floors. Yuck. She'd taken pity on George and let him share her bed––with a line of pillows separating them. She wasn't her mother's daughter for nothing.

She slowly blew out a breath. "At least we managed to stop him from taking any more of your money."

"What little is left."

Yes, Geo was broke. So much so that she was paying for the crappy hotel where they were staying. She'd have gone for something better if she hadn't bought the plane tickets, too. Financially, she wasn't much better off but at least she had a home to go to. Geo, who had lived in hotels instead of taking an apartment, had nowhere. His possessions small enough to fit into two medium sized suitcases.

"We need a plan. I know we've been unable to make any appointments with other agents but are there a different strategy to this? Can we just crash their offices?" Lydia asked. If this is what being blackballed felt like it royally sucked.

Geo shook his head. "I'm person non grata here, can't you tell?" He plunged his feet in the water, too, then kicked one leg out sending spray across the pool. "I have jacked up my life." If it was possible his shoulders slumped even further.

"It's a speed bump. A hiccup. We will find something else." It was her nature to be optimistic. She couldn't help it. Even if she did feel a little like he might be right, only his career was jacked not his entire life. She racked her brain for a solution. First though, they needed to be honest with each other. More, he needed to be honest with her because she already suspected the root cause for all of Geo's woes.

She leaned into him, resting her chin on his shoulder. There was something so gentle and soft about George Wickham. Something begged her to love him. Maybe it was because he so desperately needed kindness. Or maybe it was because, like her, he was misunderstood and misinterpreted. Kindred spirits and all that.

"George," she whispered. "I'm here to help. I'm not going to bail on you. You know that right?"

"Lyddie, this is my mess. You should go home. Back to your family and your cushy life."

Lydia snorted. "Yes, back to working for my sisters while trying to climb the next rung. It's a great job but I can see getting stuck in it forever and never, _never_ realizing my potential. You are important to me, too. You are now a part of my life."

He tilted his head to rest his forehead against hers. "I'm toxic. At some point you'll wash your hands of me, too."

That's when the idea struck her. She mentally calculated how much money was left in her savings and made an action plan. "I have an idea. It's crazy but its sound."

"Coming here was crazy but we did it."

"I'll become your manager." She watched his profile closely for a reaction. George laughed a deep fake chuckled. She could tell because after he was immediately grim again.

"You know nothing about this town. Who to talk with or even how to get in the door."

This time it was Lydia's turn to laugh. "Please, that's never stopped me before. I know how to get what I want, George and my family says I'm tenacious. Yes, it will be hard but I'm up for the challenge. Just because I don't know how to do things the way other agents do makes it my advantage. I'll be different. Fresh. Unique."

George straightened and flung an arm across her shoulder and brought her in close. "Lyddie, it still won't work."

"Why?" She knew why he was putting her off but she wanted to see if he'd tell her.

"It just won't. Even if it works once doesn't mean it'll work a second time. Besides, I have a reputation in this town. You are up against incredible odds and even if I did get a gig…"

"I can help you with the lines, too," she said softly.

"Its more than that." He stared ahead, his feet unmoving in the water.

She rushed out the words, "I know reading is hard for you, George, but you have incredible memory skills. Amazing actually." George stiffened and dropped his arm from her shoulder. Never once looking at her, he shook his head, huffed in what she thought might be disbelief, and then stood. He paused a beat and then stomped away.

Lydia sucked in a shaky breath and waited him out. She'd figured this was his deep dark secret and she might be one of the few who knew. Having put it together last night at the auction when he'd been handed the note propositioning. George had been clueless to the offer in the note. When she added it all together it was the only thing that made sense and it made her angry people like his agent had taken advantage of the situation.

Though if Darcy knew and treated George the way he did, Lydia was going to have some strong colorful words for him next time she saw him.

George got about fifty yards away and stalked back. When he loomed over her he said, "Why would you think that? I'm not dumb. I know how to read."

Slowly, Lydia stood, moving away from the edge of the pool. She gave George what she hoped was a matter of fact expression. If he even detected sympathy he'd confuse it with pity. Of this she as sure.

"I never said you were dumb. In fact, I think the opposite. I think you're clever and funny and never once have I thought you were dumb. Do you know something like forty-five million adults can't read? Many have a barrier like dyslexia or vision related learning problems, or a learning disability. None of those people are dumb, George. They have a barrier that they haven't figured out how to overcome."

He'd stood before her, looking over her head, arms crossed, but now his gaze flicked to hers. "Forty-five million?"

"Yes. Consider this. If I was your agent and we got you some work and I helped you learn the lines, which should be crazy easy for you because you hear things once, and remember it. You can turn your reputation around." She so wanted to add the could trust her but she knew in her gut he wasn't ready to hear that. He'd gone so long not trusting anyone.

"I need to think about it," he said and let his arms fall to his side.

"Okay, I can live with that. How about we go see what current casting calls are out there and you can think those over, too."

"If we did this we'd need some sort of written agreement. I won't have people say I'm taking advantage of you." When he smiled at her, like he was now, her heart skipped several beats.

"Of course. But we'll draft it together." She smiled back and unable to restrain herself, flung herself in his arms. His lips found hers seconds later and Lydia forgot all about casting calls and reading problems. She fell into the bliss that was George Wickham and his kisses.

"This is touching," a voice said from behind her. "But now it's time to cut the crap and act like adults."

George stiffened and Lydia spun around, coming face to face with Willam Darcy.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The numbers were dismal. A third of the clients who attended the New York social cancelled their contracts even though they were getting a free month. In contrast, close to a third of the auction participants were very pleased with their bids and consequent pairing and were moving on to second dates, leaving the remaining undecided and never mind the affect of the article. Clients who were slotted for the next social in a city hundreds of miles away from New York were cancelling.

Elizabeth dropped her head to her desk and tried to take a deep breath.

"It will work out Lizzy," Jane said.

"Of course it will," she answered. If by work out Jane meant they would find other jobs doing something they loved and wouldn't starve or go bankrupt. Elizabeth tried not to worry about her mortgage though she did kick herself occasionally for buying instead of renting. What had she been thinking with all this responsibility? Lydia was off to who knows where doing who knows what and right at this moment Elizabeth thought that sounded lovely. Being carefree must be nice.

For now, Elizabeth would focus on her breathing and not dwell on how awkward it was to see Darcy or why he was always with Caroline Bingley. Or worse yet, the look of horror on his face the last time he saw her. When she told him about Lydia and Wickham. What he must think if her. Another thought to run continuously through her mind.

Elizabeth heard footsteps and a pair of tie dyed sketchers attached to long legs stopped at her the edge of her desk. Elizabeth need not look up, as she knew whom they belonged to.

"Any word yet, Anne?" For two days Anne had been using her wizard like computer skills to try and find Lydia.

"No, she cleaned out most of her account here and there have been no charges on her credit card as of yet. I'm sorry."

Elizabeth sat up and brushed her hair from her face. "Sorry for what?"

Anne shrugged. "I feel helpless."

Elizabeth barked out an angry laugh. "I feel responsible." She looked to Anne. "I knew what he was like. I had been warned."

Jane snorted. "So much blame going around here. Yet, Lydia is the one who is responsible for herself. She is an adult."

"Barely," Elizabeth said. "I could have at least warned her."

"As if that had ever worked in the past," Jane said.

"She's right."

The three turned to see Kitty, their other sister at the door. "Lydia took one look at Wickham and saw Hollywood. There would have been no warning strong enough to stop her." Kitty crossed her arms and shook her head. "And do you know I had a camping trip planned for the Rocky Mountains and now Mom won't let me go anywhere. She even wants me to move home. Told me she forbid me to leave Meryton and I better watch who I'm seen with because if I step one foot out of line she'll know and heads will roll."

"I'm sorry, Kitty,'" Elizabeth murmured. In the past Elizabeth and Jane had often worried about Kitty and the influence Lydia had over her yet as Kitty matured those ties appeared to have loosen if not been removed altogether. Kitty, a pre-veterinarian student, was focused on school, dogs, and the outdoors. In that order. No one, including Kitty, should pay for Lydia's actions.

Kitty waved her hand dismissively. "It is what it is. It won't stop me from stomping on Lydia's foot when she gets home."

"If," Elizabeth said.

"Oh, she'll come home. She'll do nothing more than talk about all the opportunities she had and how she made them work to her advantage." Kitty rolled her eyes. "Speaking of opportunity, that tall producer lady is here so if you want to climb out the window or something I can cover for you."

Elizabeth grimaced. "How mad is she?"

Kitty shrugged. "Its hard to say. She's odd. She didn't follow me back her so I'd say she's mad enough but still civil."

Elizabeth glanced at Jane, placed one hand on her desk for support and then took a deep, long inhalation.

"I'll go with you," Jane said and stood.

They exited the office as a group, no one speaking. Their offices, housed in an old repurposed brownstone, were separated from the entrance and lobby by a glass partition and door. Suzie Carmichael stared at Elizabeth from the other side of the glass and crossed her arms. Elizabeth forced her shoulders back.

"We need to speak," Suzie said as Elizabeth and Jane entered the room, Kitty holding the door for them.

"Would you like to come back to our conference room?" Elizabeth didn't really want to go back to the offices, she'd prefer Suzie get her rant over here and now.

"No, I'll be brief."

"It must be important for you to come all the way here," said Jane. "Would you like something to drink?"

Suzie shook her head. "As angry as I am and I am _very_ angry, it has come to my attention you do not control your mother or what she says."

Kitty laughed. "I don't think even she controls what she says."

Carmichael narrowed her eyes at Kitty who grimaced then went to her desk and put her headset back on and then stared at the phone as if willing it to ring.

"I am very sorry our mother did what she did. I wish there were an explanation, but"–– Elizabeth shrugged ––"there isn't".

"I am aware of this and know I'm not the first person to be raked over the coals by her. But to be made a mockery and over the likes of Geo Wickham." Carmichael shook her head. "What were you thinking with him and me?"

"I beg your pardon?" Elizabeth was confused.

"Setting us up." Carmichael waved her hand at Elizabeth who'd gasped. "I know Wickham wasn't on my list but of course you meant for us to know each other. We're in the same business. We're of a like mind, we're possible." She seemed to give the last comment some thought. "Or maybe its more that we have similar interest, regardless, it was obvious to me once the auction started I was to bid on him."

Elizabeth crossed her arms and searched for a way to salvage the conversation and came up short. It was impossible to have a candid adult interaction when one person is short sighted.

"Ms. Carmichael. Did anyone from this company come to you and specifically tell you to bid much less do so for Wickham?"

The producer shifted on her pointy heels. "Well, not directly, no. But—"

"And what about the gentleman I had facilitated a meeting with?"

"The short guy with the…"––she wiggled her fingers all over her arms–– "ink?"

"Yes, Samuel"

"He was so little."

"Actually, he's your height when you don't wear …stilettos."

Carmichael snorted. "He was not a good match."

Elizabeth had poured hours into matching Suzie. Hours into watching the videos and picking through the questionnaires. Her gut had screamed that they were a good match. "Samuel Quinn is the founder of wheelchair company. His innovated designs––he's an engineer–– are cutting age and already showing improvement with improving independence and quality of life. He's since gone on to start up a prosthetic's company which, like his wheelchairs, is cutting edge and because he's tuned into the needs of people who have disabilities he's even founded a non profit respite service to giving parents and caregivers breaks from taking care of their special needs loved ones."

Carmichael's mouth made a small 'oh'.

Elizabeth continued, "I selected him for you because both of you are tremendously successful. Because he is very grounded in a world that is not Hollywood and one you might find interesting as your brother has had what did you say, both legs amputated?"

Carmichael nodded. "He was in a terrible car accident."

"The gentleman with all the"–– Elizabeth wiggled her fingers over her arm like Suzie had–– "ink is the reason your brother was able to ski again. Wasn't that the picture of him you showed me? Skiing on innovative prosthetics?"

Carmichael nodded a second time.

"I did not then nor do I continue to think anyone from Hollywood, that I have met, is a good match for you. You are a successful, powerful woman, even when you don't wear high heels, who will be scrutinized for everything you do. How will you trust someone in the same business? This was an essential question I asked myself and was a resounding theme in your interview. Samuel, on the other hand, lives a similar enough life to understand your dedication to your career. He's not looking for a stay at home wife, he's looking for a partner in life." Had Elizabeth been petty she would have ended her spiel with a "so there", but she wasn't. Instead she lowered her arms, crossing them behind her back and shrugged. "He found you very intriguing but unfortunately recognized you did not find the same with him."

Carmichael pressed two fingers to her lips and Elizabeth had studied the producer so much that she knew this was a sign of her coming to a decision.

"I believe I owe you an apology and you now have it. I'm also going to stay with your company and would like you to extend an invitation to Mr. Quinn for a lunch date. It will have to be soon as I finally have an investor for my latest screenplay and want to get moving toward production. I'll be heading to the other coast as soon as I can."

Elizabeth smelled a skunk. Only days earlier Suzie Carmichael was chewing her out and now she's apologizing, such as it was, and staying with the company? There were pieces missing from this situation and Elizabeth was determined to find them and put them together.

"He has since moved on but should his situation change or another well suited client present themselves I will make sure to connect you as soon as possible," Elizabeth said.

Suzie frowned deeper and then nodded. "Excellent. Works for my current timing anyway. I look forward to hearing from you." Suzie spun on her pointy heel and went to the door. Before she exited she said, "I have a lovely pair of ballet flats I can't wait to wear. These shoes are killers." She smiled slightly then left.

No one spoke until the clacking of Suzie's heels on the pavement faded.

"It seems things are taking a turn for the better," Jane said. "Perhaps we shouldn't have worried so much. Wasted energy." She squeezed Elizabeth's hand.

"Oh, make no mistake, Jane, nothing has changed. We're still in quite the mess and whatever prompted Suzie Carmichael to change her mind wasn't her heart. I'm guessing it had something to do with landing an investor for her new movie." As soon she could get to her computer she was going to look for any and all information.

"Well, that investor did us a favor by shifting her focus," Jane said.

True and maybe Elizabeth shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth but she couldn't help herself.

Authors Note:

Hope you like it.

XOXO

Kristi


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

William was angry. Though it was a different sort of anger than the one propelling him forward on this journey to find Wickham.

Dealing with Suzie Carmichael had been easy enough. She was, after all, a savvy businesswoman and when given the choice of pursuing something out of embarrassment and anger or pushing ahead with her new movie, she wisely chooses the latter. Darcy was no fool himself. Investing in her movie was smart money. There wouldn't be a loss for him; only he'd be in the entertainment business longer than he hoped for. That was a small price to pay for having kept Wickham's secret to himself.

Only Wickham's secret now didn't look so awful when framed with the information he was in possession of. George was across the room staring out the window. Had Lydia not been here Darcy was certain he would continue to be ignorant of Wickham's reading disability. Knowing it explained so much and that is where the anger came in. Why had George's father and Darcy's own father kept this secret from him? Did they think he wouldn't understand? Never mind setting Wickham up for failure at every single turn. All the rumors of Wickham's lack of preparation on the set made sense. Not reading emails, not learning his lines, it was all clear.

What wasn't clear was how to move forward. Should they hire a tutor? What did George want to do? Chances of him acting in Hollywood were now minuscule. Darcy searched through his mental list of corporation he owned looking for a position George could fulfill. If George's posture and attitude toward Darcy were any indication it was fifty-fifty if George would even work for him. So far, he wasn't talking to him.

Well, at least he knew of one thing he could do.

"I'm sorry George. I had no idea. Had I know. Had I had a suspicion––"

George spun to face him. "What would you have done Darcy? Mocked me? Tried to teach me yourself. Mr. Smart guy with his Harvard degree and Wharton College whatever it is you have from there."

"I would have supported you better, tried to help you find a solution." Darcy stuck his hands in his pockets. Truthfully, he was at a loss.

"Supported me how? Given me money? Let me marry your sister?" George said angrily.

Darcy glanced at Lydia whose face was now pink. Embarrassed perhaps? "Would you have wanted to marry Georgiana had you had other options?"

The weight of George's anger seems to leave him with one heavy exhale. "No." He looked at Lydia. "No, Georgiana isn't even my type."

Darcy witnessed something looking much like a blossoming love pass in the look George and Lydia shared. He leaned back against the wall of the shabby hotel, not willing to sit in the one lone chair with the stained seat.

"Might we set the past aside temporarily and try to address the current issues. What was the plan by coming out here?"

George and Lydia shared another looked, an unspoken conversation seeming to pass between them. Lydia nodded slightly and George sighed before turning his attention back to Darcy.

"My agent dropped me and Lydia discovered he'd––"

"He was totally taking advantage of Geo, had clauses like a power of attorney and high fees. He's a real dirt bag." She glanced at George and smiled softly at him.

Darcy didn't like the idea of someone taking advantage of another person's disability but he also knew if the shoe was on his foot he'd not like someone else handling the situation for him.

"So you have no agent?" Darcy asked and pushed up from the wall.

Wickham shook his head. "I'm not sure I have a salvageable career left in this town."

Finally, they were getting somewhere. "Is this what you want to do?" As Darcy saw it Wickham had a blank slate, an opportunity to basically do what he wanted.

Wickham shrugged. "I've been thinking about this a lot. When I try to see myself doing something else I can't picture it."

Darcy shifted and search for the best words to use for his next question. There was no delicate way around it. "If you were to remove the obstacle of…err…the situation with reading, what would you want to do?"

"Acting. I like trying on the new characters. Not being George Wickham for a little bit."

Darcy nodded like he understood but he didn't fully.

"Trouble is he can't get in to any audition. We've been turned away from even a few open casting calls," Lydia said. "Even with me acting as his new agent."

"Is that what you want? To be his new agent?" Darcy looked between Lydia and Wickham.

"At least she has a genuine interest in me and she already came to the rescue when I got the new contract from my ex-agent and she didn't have to."

Lydia beamed at Wickham. "I wanted to. Not only because you really needed someone in your corner, but because it angers me to see someone else take advantage of another person. Wrong is wrong. It's how I was raised."

Darcy thought of Elizabeth who worked from the same principle. From her perspective he imagined she felt it had been wrong, or an injustice, to come in and tell her how to run her business without knowing anything about it, just as it had been wrong to intervene in the love affairs of her sister Jane. Yet, this current situation with Lydia and Wickham felt very much his problem as much as hers. He could only hope she would see it that way, too.

Darcy needed a plan, and idea, or an inkling of something that would lead to either of those but he was coming up blank. "And this blacklisting, does it extend to Broadway and off Broadway?"

Wickham nodded. "We made a few calls and it would appear so." He flung himself in the stained chair and sighed heavily. "I'm not saying this to ask for money but I wonder if I might be able to land something in London?"

Darcy tapped out a text to his assistant asking the same question. After sending it he opened the app that listed all his holdings and began to scroll through it. Many of the entertainment ones were in the process of being sold off, Darcy having no previous interest in owning such holdings. Now he understood why his father had added the entertainment companies to his holdings and had Darcy been in possession of the same facts his father had been Darcy himself might not have been quick to sell them off. Prejudice, it was the darnedest emotion.

Darcy's finger paused on the name of an Australian company. "Do you know anything about other countries television and movie industry. Say Bollywood for example."

Lydia shook her head. "I don't know anything about India but I know Hugh Jackman started on a soap in Australia."

"Australia market is very lucrative and popular."

A text from Darcy's assistant came through. "London's out. Your name is mud there as well." He tapped out a second question.

Wickham groaned, his chin dropping to his chest. "What am I going to do?"

"We'll think of something. We may not think of it today but we _will_ come up with a plan." Lydia assured him. She squished into the chair with him. "Do you hear me? You need to have some faith."

Wickham nodded.

"How about Australia?" Darcy asked. Looks like he was part owner in a network there that ran the highest rated soap. "I'll get you a role, it might be small, but you go out there, show them a new George Wickham and clean up your reputation. If you can do that you'll be back here in no time. I'm also connecting you with a reputable agent there who is willing to take you on." Well, Darcy's assistant was making the pieces come together. What a boon his assistant's cousin was the agent.

Wickham sat straight up and flung an arm around Lydia. "Are you for real?" He asked Darcy.

"I am. I'm having it all worked out right now. You'll need to leave as soon as possible." Darcy smiled.

"Not a problem." Letting loose of Lydia, Wickham stood, then he came to stand before Darcy. "Thank you," he said and thrust out his hand. "I won't let you down." The two shook. It was the first step in repairing the damage many years of anger and distrust. All caused by one secret.

"Besides," Wickham said. "I can do anything now with Lyddie in my corner. Right babe."

Lydia smiled sadly. "Yes, only I can't go to Australia."

Darcy groaned. Wickham swayed.

"Why ever not?" Wickham asked.

"If this is about a passport or money I can make sure everything is taken care of to get you both situated there," Darcy added.

Lydia shook her head again. "It has nothing to do with that. I can't move across the world, give up my job, my family, and my dreams–– though being there might actually be a benefit––for something as great as this opportunity might seem because on a personal level its not all that great. I won't be your wife; I won't be your agent. Why should I go?"

Wickham knelt before her. "Because I need you."

"You needed me here. There you'll be taken care of."

Wickham shook his head. "Not true."

Lydia sighed. "I saw this movie about the up and coming rock star who got the deal and he moved to the big city with his girlfriend, who was also a songwriter and he sang a lot of her songs. They got there and he essentially forgot all about her. I won't be like her. I won't ride around whatever city it is in Australia on some bicycle all sad and lonely with no money to get home."

Wickham took her hands and Darcy shifted uncomfortably. He'd rather not witness this if he could help it.

"Lyddie, there were two people in all my life who knew my darkest secret. You were the third and admitting it to you was not scary. It was not embarrassing. It was natural. It felt right. Just like knowing that going to Australia is the right thing to do, but only if you are with me. If you can't go then I'll stay here and do something else."

She snorted. "Like what? Dig a ditch or something?" Darcy could tell she was moved by his words because she was blinking rapidly.

"If that's what it takes." Wickham kissed her knuckles.

"You're being ridiculous," she said with a wobbly smile.

"So you'll come?" he asked, his words light with hope.

"No," she said and wiped a tear from her face.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Australia?" Elizabeth said for what felt like the millionth time. She simply could not wrap her mind around how one minute Lydia was in Hollywood with George and the next they're moving to Australia.

Lydia wagged the large diamond in Elizabeth's face. "Yes, it's what wives do. They go with their husband wherever the work takes them."

Mrs. Bennet burst out in tears. "Look at you. My first married daughter. Oh, how I wish I had been there." She dabbed her eyes with a tissue.

"It was very fast, mother. No time to do all the unnecessary things like gathering everyone. It was spontaneous and lovely and better than I had ever dreamt."

Elizabeth stared up the restaurants ceiling. It glittered like stars in a dark sky, as if the ceiling was glass and she were actually looking out onto the night, but it wasn't. It was an illusion just like this dinner.

No one was more shocked when Lydia had texted, a group one none the less, proclaiming her newly married status and requesting their presence at one of New York City's premier restaurants to say goodbye.

"But Australia," Elizabeth said again.

"Geo has a top role on one of the soaps out there. We're very excited."

"Only you and Geo just met each other a week or so ago. Doesn't this seem…odd?" Elizabeth asked.

"Hush, Lizzy," their mother said and threw a dinner roll at Elizabeth. "For a matchmaker you aren't very romantic are you? I think it's wonderful and exciting and so very very wonderful. Did I say that already?" Joanna Bennet asked shrilly.

Elizabeth leaned toward Jane. "Has she forgotten the part about them running off together without telling anyone where they went or what they were doing? I suppose it would be all right for the rest of us to do the same."

Kitty, sitting next to Jane snorted with anger. "As if. I still can't even go on my camping trip and I don't even live at home."

"Yes, Kitty," Elizabeth said. "So why aren't you really going?" Elizabeth suspected it had more to do with the handsome Captain Harville, the local cop and security guy, than their mother telling Kitty what to do. Though not as brave as Lydia, Kitty was not the shy sister to wait for life to happen.

"Oh, Jane," their mother called loudly across the table. "I know you must be feeling such disappointment this is not you and your Mr. Bingley."

"He's not mine, mother," Jane said looking around to see if any other patrons had heard and if they did, might they know and repeat it to Bingley.

"Yes, but he could have been. It's all right though. All will work out."

Elizabeth pushed back from the table. "Excuse me a moment." She rose quickly and hastily moved away from the large group that was her family and exited the room. Not needing the restroom, Elizabeth found herself at the bar. She slid on a stool and ordered a spritzer, more because she felt guilty taking up space at the bar and less because she needed something to help her cope with the evening. Not that her mother couldn't make the devout of non drinkers reconsider their stance.

George took the stool next to her. "I believe I owe you an apology."

Elizabeth arched a brow. "Just one?"

George had the grace to look contrite. "Perhaps several."

"Perhaps." Elizabeth sipped her wine.

"My intention was not to take advantage of you or bring harm to your company. I was targeting Darcy." He bowed his head briefly. "I apologize if I have done that and for possibly leading you to believe my interest lay elsewhere." His gaze met hers and she was relieved to know then he wasn't fooling her. He was sincerely sorry.

"Are you crazy about Lydia? You see that's what really matters here, is my sister's happiness. All my sisters."

George looked down at the wedding band on his finger and smiled. "I have been alone a long time, Elizabeth. I never thought I would find someone to suit me. Who understood me. I never thought I deserved such a person. Then I met your sister and"–– he laughed and shook his head–– "this will sound silly but I met her and I knew she was _the one."_ He said the last two words in hushed tones.

Elizabeth leaned closer. "How did you know?"

George shrugged. "She got me right off the bat and I understood her, too. It was like I could read through her words and knew what they really meant. She could read through mine. I suppose we saw each others dark underbelly and still liked one another."

"Yes, but in…what's it been now? Twelve days?" The quick time in which Lydia and Wickham fell in love is the part that amazed her most of all. Amazed and scared her. Of all the men she'd met none had wowed her enough to consider marriage in less than two weeks. Darcy had been the only one to propose and truthfully she still didn't understand why completely.

"Should I be worried here?" Lydia said and slipped an arm through George's. Her tone indicated she was teasing and certainly not concerned.

George kissed her temple before returning his attention back to Elizabeth. "Lyddie will miss you all desperately. Know you are welcome to come at any time." He slid from the stool. "I should go back to the table. If we all leave who will be left with your mother?"

He smiled at Elizabeth and she smiled back, a sense of peace about Lydia's situation coming over her.

Lydia took Elizabeth's spritzer and sipped.

"One of my friends will be by to apply for my job with Meryton," Lydia said. "She'll be a good fit. Better than me." She handed Elizabeth her glass.

"You were a perfect fit." Elizabeth took her sister's hand. "Are you going to be happy half way across the country helping George with his career while you have none?"

Lydia looked surprised. "Oh, but I will have one. Darcy got me a job doing makeup and cosmetics on the same soap where he got George the job. It's all worked out perfectly don't you think." Her diamond engagement ring and wedding band twinkled in the low light.

"Darcy?" Elizabeth said, her internal alarm pinging wildly. "What's he have to do with this?"

Lydia's mouth dropped open and she quickly covered it with both hands. She flustered and hawed a bit before saying, "I wasn't supposed to say anything. So keep it a secret, but all this came around because of William Darcy. He was our white knight."

"Did he force you to marry George?" Elizabeth's heartbeat erratically making breathing difficult.

Lydia curled up her lip in horror. "Of course not! Darcy and George repaired their relationship and George has this second chance because of Darcy." Lydia wagged her finger in Elizabeth's face. "But you must never ever tell anyone you know this. It's our secret. Promise me, Lizzy."

Elizabeth crossed her heart. "I promise."

Lydia sighed with relief. "George would be so mad if he knew I spilled the beans." She widened her eyes. "Not a good way to start out our honeymoon." She laughed, took Elizabeth's drink, and then walked away.

Elizabeth turned away so as to hide her shock, in case Lydia looked back. What had William Darcy done? White knight, indeed. If she were given one guess as to who Suzie Carmichael's new investor was she'd go with William Darcy. William Darcy who'd destroyed one sister's hopes and dreams yet made another sister's come true.

What was she to do with William Darcy?

Author's note:

Still looking for suggestions for the next book. What do you want to see happen between Elizabeth and Darcy? I'm trying to stay close to the same sequence of events as the original story (meaning when certain turning points happen) but it's getting more and more difficult. I'm thinking that the next book starts out as a recruiting type situation where Anne takes Jane and Lizzy to a weekend someplace swanky where a bunch of the wealthier singles are going to be so they can recruit some more clients and save the day. Darcy and Caroline will be there with Bingley. That's what I'm THINKING but I'm not sure yet :-)

Anyway, this is it. The End of this book. Drop me a line and chew me out or give the thumbs up. I'd love to know what you thought of Wickham. Also, note that 2 more chapters were added to this book per the guidance of my editor but I didn't want to post them because they would have been out of sequence and not made any sense. Sorry.

You can see more about the books on my website .net

Thanks for taking the time to read. I'm very appreciative.

Hope all is well,

Kristi


End file.
